It's Time
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: After Danny get excepted into Hogwarts he has some decisions to make. And once he makes that choice what will happen? He will make new friends and enemies. It's going to be a LONG year. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**RG f p P: HI! This is my first FanFic, I have been surfing this site for about 1 or 2 years now reading stories and reviewing. I have been wanting to write something here for a while, soooooooo here it goes! **

**I hope you like this, please read and review. I will acept all criticim. I expire to be a perfessional writer, so I need the pratice!**

**All right! Enough of my blabering on and on!**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom nor do I own Harry Potter. I sure wish I did! But don't worry about me, when I take over this world I will own them both! Muhahahahahaha!**

**Anywho! On with the show!**

**D**anny Fenton ran into the first ally he could find and yelled his battle cry "Going Ghost!" and turned into his alter ego Danny Phantom. Too bad for him he didn't look around the ally before he did so, much to his own stupidity, so he didn't see his arch rival and once his crush in the back of the ally also changing into her battle suit. He flew off oblivous that he just reviled his idenity to the worse person to reveal it to.

Valerie Gray stood in awe as she watched Danny Phantom fly off. She sat down of her jet sleid that was now hovering only about 2 or 3 feet above the ground and went over in her head again and again what she just saw. '_Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom!', _then noticing the obivous similarities smacked herself in the head. _'Duh! How could I be so stupid! And why o why did a hottie like Danny have to be her arch enemy?' _sighing she transformed back into her normal teenage attire and made her way for FentonWork's.

Danny turned into his house's driveway and up to the mail box. He was extremely tired from his fight with Skullker and wanted nothing more than to go up to his room and take a nap, but this was a regular day for him. Fight a ghost then come home and take the mail to his parents, it was a form of sucking up. He shuffled through the mail and was surpirsed to find that her had a letter. He opened the front door and through the rest of the mail on the coffee table. He sat on the couch and turned the letter over to see a seal made of wax, he broke the seal and started to read the letter. . . . .

_Dear Mr. Daniel Fenton,_

_We are proud to inform you that you are here by excepted_ _to the Hogwarts school of wicth craft and wizardry. Even thought you have no wizard releatives or wizard blood you would have not been enrolled in Hogwarts, but we made a excepten in your case. You are a unque person, or should I say ghost? Because of you being half ghost we believe that you hold magical abilities._

_In order for you to attend Hogwarts you must tell your parents about your other half, I know that will be difficult for you but it must be done. I look forward to you attending my school.If you do want to attend I will be at your home at noon on the 1st of August to take you to get your things for school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

To say Danny was stunded was a understatement. He was- there wasn't even a word for it. _'Magic? Is that even possible? What am I thinking? I hunt ghost, I am a ghost. Who says magic can't be real? But I can't leave my friends behind, I can't leave the town to face all the ghosts and I really don't want to tell my parents.' _Danny's thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door. He got up and anwsered it because he knew his parents and sister weren't home yet to find Valerie.

"Valerie? What are you doing here?" he asked, not getting a response but having a very upset Valerie storm into his house. So he asked again, "Val, are you OK? Is somthing the matter?"

"You bet something's wrong! I saw you in the ally! I saw you turn into Danny Phantom! Danny how could you lie to me? I trusted you!" Yelled Valerie on the verge of tears.

"What! You saw me?" said Danny conserned. "Val I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know how you would react." then sighing he added, "You woun't tell anyone will you?"

Valerie just stared at him for a minute then said, "I don't know Danny. I'll try to, but I don't think I can truth you any more. And if anyone's life is put in danger because of you I won't hesitate to tell the mayor who you are." She said walking to the door.

"Thanks Val, even if you don't keep my secret I'm gald you arn't hunting me down right now." He said opening the door. Valerie took on more look at him and walked out the door. Danny closed the door behind her and looked down at the letter in his hand. "Maybe this might be a good idea. I just need to call Tucker and Sam and ask them about it."

So for the next half hour Danny talked on the phone to his two best friends about him going to this school. They were sad but happy for him and said that he should go, they also talked to him about telling his parents. Sam said that it was time that they knew, Danny was nervous about it but thought it was time too. Danny hung up the phone and waited for his parents and his sister to get home.

When he saw the door knob spin his heart dropped in his stomach, but he saw it was only his sister he relaxed. He told Jazz that he was going to tell them and Jazz said that she would be right there with him when he did. So they both waited. Knowing that Jazz was going to be there when he told them made Danny a little more confident, so this time when the door opened to reveal his mom and dad he felt ready.

"Hi kids, whatca doing?" asked Maddie Fenton putting down the bags in her hand.

Danny took a deep breath, _'This is it.' _ "Actually I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it Danny? Does it have to do with ghosts?" asked Jack Fenton, his father.

"Yes, it does." said Danny truthfully. This got his attention.

"Out with Danny!" excalimed Jack.

"OK, but you might want to sit down first." said Danny, his parents did as they were told.

"Is something wrong Danny?" asked his mother worried.

"Yes, well no. Sort of. You see I'm-"

**I think that's where I'll leave it for now. Sorry if it was too short and that I left it in a cliffy, but I hope you review and tell me to write more!**

**On a side note if any of you are Simple Plan fans listen to their song "Me aganist the World" If you think about it the song relates to Danny's life.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

**RG f p P: Hi again! I'm happy that some people reviewed, now I would have waited till I got a couple more reviews but I have nothing to do right now but clean my room. You can guess which one won.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter, but I will on day. . . . . . Muhahahahahahahahahaha!**

**On to the show!**

"**Y**es, well no. Sort of. You see I'm half ghost." he said wanting to get this over with. His parents just stared at him like he was crazy, or they were crazy which could be possible in Jack Fenton's case.

Maddie was the first to speak, "What do you mean your HALF ghost sweety? Everyone knows humans can't have ghost powers."

"Then how do you explain me being one of the only two in the world?" said Danny getting a little tick off. His parents just stared at him blankly again. Danny sighed and said, "Look, I'll prove it." Then he shouted he battle cry, "Going Ghost!" as one blue ring formed around his waist and split into two a traveled to opposite sides of his body and became Danny Phantom.

His parents mearly gasped in reply. "You see, mom and dad, I'm really Danny Phantom. And I'm not evil like everyone thinks, I was framed by a ghost named Walker who hates me and wanted to turn everyone in town aganist me. It worked." Danny looked at his parents and added, "So, do you believe me?"

His parents looked at each other and then at him, "Of course we believe you, but way did you wait to tell us? We would of accepted you, we wouldn't of cared. We would have still loved you." said his mom getting off the couch. Then hugging him, "We still love you."

"I don't know, you guys are ghost hunters and I am a ghost." He sighed. "And I'm telling you know because I got this in the mail." he said giving his mother the letter he got. Her and Jack read over it.

"Is this for real?" said Jack. "Witches and Wizards, it can't be real."

"This coming from a ghost hunter." Said Jazz speaking for the first time.

"I'm guessing that you all ready knew about Danny huh?" asked her mother.

"Yes, I did. And really I have already been proven wrong about ghost exsitng, who says that magic can't ether right?" anwsered Jazz. "And anyway this sounds like a big honor. I think he should go."

Danny's parents sighed "I guess if you really want to, you can go." said his mother.

"Thanks mom and dad, this means a lot to me." said Danny hugging both of them.

"So Danny, fighting all these ghosts you must have alot of stories to tell. Mind if you tell us some of them?" asked his dad shyly.

"And about this other half ghost. Are you two friends?" asked his mother.

Danny laughed at this, "Not exactly, and sure I'll tell you some stories." said Danny. So for the rest of the night Danny told his parents of all his adventures. It helped him relax a little, beacuse the truth was he was really scared about going to a new school.

**August 1st**

**"I**'m going to miss you sweety." said Maddie Fenton hugging her son.

"Yeah son we're going to miss you, but we hope you have fun." said his dad.

"That's nice and all, but mom I need to breath." said Danny in his mother's death grip.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed releasing him. Then glacning over at his friends, "We'll be in the kitchen, call us when she comes."

"Dude, I'm going to miss you." said Tucker giving him quick hug.

"Yeah little brother. But don't worry, we'll take care of any ghost that comes near here. Mom and dad said they would help too." said Jazz hugging her little brother.

Danny looked at the only person left to say goodbye to, _'Sam.' _

Tucker looked at both of his best friends a said, "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone to say goodbye." then him and Jazz walked into the kitchen with his parents. This time nether Danny nor Sam yelled at Tucker for calling them lovebirds. Truth was that they had been going out for ever since 11th grade after they FINALLY attmited their feelings for each other.

"I'm going to miss you sooooo much Danny." said Sam hugging Danny.

"I'm going to miss you too Sam, but I'm going to be back for Christmas then after that it's only going to be about 5 months til the end of the year. It will be over before you know it." said Danny returning the hug.

"Promise that you wouldn't fall for any other girls when your there." said Sam letting go of Danny.

"I promise! How could I even this of that. And I promise I'll write you every chance I get." said Danny laughing a little. Then stopping when he heard a knock at the door. "Mom, Dad- she's here!" Danny said walking over to the door as his parents, sister and Tucker walked out of the kitchen. Danny opened the door to see a woman in her late 50's in a pointed witch's hat. "Are you Mrs. McGonagall?" asked Danny.

"Please call me Professor McGonagall. I am going to be your teacher Mr. Fenton." anwsered Mcgonagall. "And please say your good byes quickly we have to meet the Wesleys at Diogon(sp?) ally." she said looking at a gold watch.

Danny gave on last hug to everyone and stool one kiss from Sam and was on his way out the door. "So Professor McGonagall how exactly do we get to this Diogon ally?"

"Easy, by apparating of course. It's a way of wizards and witches to get from one place to another. Now take my arm." she said holding out her right arm. Danny did as her was told and soon felt a pulling sensation getting stronger and stronger untill it finaly stopped. He opened his eyes to see that his was in some sort to marketplace full of people with pointed hats and robes on. "There's the Weselys, they are going to be taking you around to buy your things for school. Here's some money since you don't have any that the store will accept."

"This must be the boy you were talking about. Danny's the name right? Look at you! Your so thin." said Mrs. Wesley. "I'm Mrs. Wesley, this is my husband Mr. Wesley. This is my youngest son Ron and daughter Ginny. This is Hermione Granger and- wait where's Harry?" said Mrs. Wesley pointing to each person as she said their names untill she came to a boy named Harry. She sighed and said, "Harry Potter! If your under that invisibility cloak again come out right now and introduce yourself to our guest!"

Then out of nowhere a boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar apeared holding a cloak, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He said holdig out his hand.

"Danny Fenton." said Danny shaking his hand keeping an eye on the cloak.

"Sorry if I scared you, being a muggle, you've probally never scene anything like this before." said Harry holding up the cloak, "This cloak makes me invisible."

"You would be surpirsed, my parents are ghost hunters. I've scene my share of invisible things before. And what do you mean by 'muggle'?" asked Danny.

"It means non-magic folk, but really children we must be going. Stuff to buy you know." said Mrs. Wesley. "Follow us Danny." so he did, looking around in awe at all the shops.

**Ok, I think that's where i'll leave it. I hope more people read this and then review it please! I need feedback, any feedback!**

**NOTE: Danny and his friends are now 16 or 17. And for Harry Potter this is after the 6th year.**

**Please review!**


	3. Wands and Secrets

**RG f p P: Hi everyone! And a even bigger hello and thank you to all of my reviewers! When ever I get another review I start to squeal and jump on my seat, then my mom asks "Why are you screaming?" and I say "No resson!" So you all make me happy! Good news! I have 1/2 days on Thursday and Friday so you should expect another update for both my stories. Bad news I had a math test today and a sicence test on Friday. Why do they have to keep shoving knowledge down our throats?**

**O well!**

**Disclamer: Once again I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. But I have Butch Hartman and J.K. Rolling held hostage at my house - I mean, secret location.**

**On with the show!**

Mrs. Wesley stopped and looked at her watch, "O dear is that the time? Why don't you four go to Ollivander's wand shop to get Danny a wand?" she said turning to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Danny. "Meet Ginny and I at the robe shop after your done. Danny needs some robes too." said Mrs. Wesley.

"Ok mum." said Ron, Mrs. Wesley hesitated for a moment but walked off with Ginny anyway.

The four of them started toward Ollivander's untill they ran into someone they didn't plan to see. "Malfoy?" Harry said stopping, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm mearly getting things for school." he answered smoothly. "My mother insisted that I finish school."

"You mean before you become a death eater, right?" shot back Hermione.

"Watch what you say mudblood." Draco sneered at her, then he noticed someone he never seen before staring at him. "What are you looking at? Better question, who are you? I've never seen you before." asked Draco.

"I'm Danny Fenton, I'm new. And I was staring because you remind me of someone at my old school." answered Danny.

"Do I? Well, this person must be a very cool person. Am I right?" asked Draco.

"Yes he's a cool jock, but inside he is just a little baby. He acts like he's big and strong, but he screams like a girl a the slightest bit of danger. And I'm sure you are the same way, am I right?" Danny said mocking him.

Malfoy looked like he was just slapped. Harry and his friends were, of course, laughing and Danny had a smirk planted on his face. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and said back, "You better watch your back Fenton." then he pushed through Harry, Ron and Hermione and added. "You to Potter, Wesley and Granger." then he stalked away.

As soon as Draco was out of ear shot Ron screamed. "Wicked! Not many people have stood up to the jerk Malfoy."

"Yeah well, I stood up to that guy I was talking about too. He's a football player so he's really strong and he didn't kill me so I didn't think that guy would eather." said Danny.

"That good, but what's football?" asked Ron with a confused look on his face.

"It's a very popular muggle sport, it's a bit like a Quidditch but without the brooms." answered Hermione. "And really we need to get Danny a wand." she said walking in to Ollivander's.

Danny looked up at the sign on the shop that read:

**Ollivander's **

**Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.**

He was sceptical, but he walked in after Ron anyways.

Mr. Ollivander was on the ladder putting away wands. He turned to the bell that chimed when the door opened. "Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Wesley and Miss Granger. " Then he noticed Danny walking in after Ron looking around in awe. "And who is this?" he said stepping off the ladder and pointing to Danny.

"I- I'm Danny Fenton." Danny studdered.

"Daniel Fenton, the halfa that was accepted into Hogwarts? I am very pleased to meet you, I've been expecting you." he said holding out his hand. Danny shook it quickly.

"Yeah that's me." said Danny.

"I think I have just the wand for you." said Mr. Ollivander walking to the shelves of wands. He disaperared for a moment then came back with a old wand box. He opened the box and pulled out a black wand with a sort of green glow to it. Mr. Ollivander gave Danny the wand, and once he touched the wand it began to glow brighter. "I thought this would be the wand for you." said Mr. Ollivander.

"Why?" asked Danny looking up from the golwing wand to Mr. Ollivander.

"Well you see Mr. Fenton, every wand has a special magical ingredient. Your wand contains ectoplasma from a ghost." explained Mr. Ollivander.

"Ectoplasma! Wow, it takes a very powerful wizard to control that, that or another ghost." exclaimed Hermione getting painfully close to the truth.

"Yes Miss Granger, it does." he said looking at Hermione, then turning back to Danny. "You see Mr. Fenton some think the wizard chooses the wand, but in reality it's the wand that chooses the wizard.

There was a long pause for a moment that was interupted by Ron. "Thank you Mr. Ollivander, but we really must get going. We have to meet my mum at the robe shop." said Ron walking to the door.

"Yes of course." he said. "Good luck at hogwarts Mr. Fenton, and to all of you as well." then he walked back to the ladder as Danny and the others walked out.

"That guy creeps me out sometimes." exclaimed Ron once they were all outside and the door was closed, but everyone just ignored him.

"Danny, there is one thing I don't get. Why did Mr. Ollivander call you a halfa? And why is it such a big deal for a 'halfa' to attend Hogwarts? Also Mr. Ollivander greeted you like you were famous after he heard your name, usally that's what happens to Harry." asked Hermione as they walked to the robe shop.

Danny sighed. "I'll tell you once I know you better, nothing personal, but I did just meet the three of you." then Danny asked. "What do you mean that happens to Harry. Which reminds me, I've been meaning to ask. How did you get that scar? It's in the shape of a lightining bolt. Kind of unusual if you asked me."

Harry hesitated. He really liked it when people didn't know who he was, but chances were that Danny would find out sooner or later. "I don't know, I'll tell you later. Same resson, I just met you." answered Harry.

So the four of them walked the rest of the way in silence.

The next two nights Danny staied with the Wesleys. The two days weren't really eventful except for one thing. Danny and Harry made a deal that both of them would tell their secrets on the train to Hogwarts. Which was exactly where they were going right now.

"Come on, your going to miss the train if we don't hurry!" exclaimed Mrs. Wesley running to platform nine and ten. Once they stopped Mrs. Wesley explained how to get to platform 9 3/4. "Now Danny, run right in the center of nine and ten." Danny watched Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny go through the wall and did it himself. He found himself staring ar a huge train with 'The Hogwarts Express' written on it.

"Wow." was all he could say.

"Come on Danny!" exclaimed Hermione pulling his arm. She lead him to the train and once on the train to their compartment where Harry and Ron where already sitting. Danny sat down and sighed. He had never been on a train before, and defintely not one taking him to a school of magic.

About ten minutes after the train started to move Danny spoke up. "I guess we should keep our deal, right Harry?" asked Danny turning to Harry. Harry nodded. "Here is goes, the resson why Mr. Ollivander called me a halfa is because I'm half ghost." he paused to let it sink in and then contiued. "There are only two halfas in the entire world and I'm one of them."

Hermione inturrupted. "I've read about this! Both of you were in a accident in a lab involving a ghost portal. One was about 24 years ago the other about 4 years. The first calls himself Vlad Plasmus and the other's name is Danny Phantom."

"That's me." said Danny shyly. "And the other halfa is evil while I use my powers for good." Danny explained.

"And that's why you have the wand with the ectoplasma, your half ghost and can control it. That's also why your here in Hogwarts for you 7th year right?" asked Hermione finally having all the answers.

"Yeah that's why I'm here." then be turned to Harry. "Now you keep your half of the deal."

It was how Harry's turn to sigh. "Ok. About seventeen years ago there was this dark wizard coming to power, his name was Lord Voldemort." this made Ron flinch. Harry contiued anyway, "He come to my house when I was a baby to kill me and my parents. He killed them both with an Unforgiveable curse 'Avada Kedavra'. Then it was my turn, but when my mum died trying to save me her love protected me when he used the killing curse on me it backfired giving me only a scar." Harry explained morbid.

"So he died?" asked Danny.

"No, but close. He came back to life in our 4th year and tried to finish what he started." said Harry saddly remembering the maze and the confrontation with Voldemort then taking Cedric's body back with him to Hogwarts.

"And he is still out there, waiting for another chance." said Ron looking out the window.

"I'm sorry. My parents are weird, but I can't imagen life without them. Must be hard." said Danny.

"It is, but let's not be sad the whole trip. Let's have some fun!" said Harry with forced happiness, but trying to brighten the mood. And as if by cue the candy cart arived breaking th ice. Because everyone knows that candy makes everything better.

**The last chapter I really believe in! Now I have a bone to pick with you, I have soooooooo many hits on both of my stories, but only some reviews. Now promise me that after you finish reading this review. Review or I will unleash the powers of Pluto on you. (Readers don't believe me) Review or you will NEVER see the 7th book to Harry Potter or another Danny Phantom episode again. (Readers nod heads again and again) Good.**

**Everyone wish me luck on my science test on friday!**

**REVIEW! Or else. . . . . . . . . have fun!**


	4. Enemies and Deals

**RG f p P: HI! I took my science test today and I'm not sure how I did. Good thing I have a lot of bonus points! And today is a 3 day weekend! I'm so happy! I might not be able to update this weekend, because my mom and me have to unload some boxes so my friend can sleepover on Friday to watch the new episode of Danny Phantom! But I will try.**

**Sorry, I go on and on don't I. Just image how it is for my friend heather0 at school. She has to listen to this ALL day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter blah, blah blah! I will never be happy blah, blah, blah!**

**On with Chapter 4!**

**T**he train came to a grinding stop and all the students stepped off. They were all taken by coach to the Hogwarts castle.

"First years come with me!" shouted Hagrid.

Danny turned toward the booming voice. "Wow. Who's that?" asked Danny.

"That's Hagrid, he's one of our teachers." answered Harry.

McGonagall walked up to Danny. "Mr. Fenton, please follow the first years in. You still need to be sorted into a house." she said pointing to Hagrid. Danny said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione and followed the first years in. They waited as all the 2nd - 7th years walked in and were seated and walked in them selves.

Danny looked around in awe at the ceiling. It looked like a hologram, but more realistic. There was stars shooting across it and our solar system was circling around the sun, which Danny really enjoyed because he still wanted to be an astronaut. Danny stopped behind the first years and waited, he really didn't know what to expect. And let's just say that Danny looked a bit strange being close to six foot standing next to all the short first years.

Professor McGonagall stood up with a scroll in hand and said. "Once I call your name please come up and sit on this stool and I will sort you into a house." she looked down at the scroll and called name after name. "Rose Barnett."

"Ravenclaw!" cheers came from the Ravenclaw table as she sat down at the table.

"Robin Dawson."

"Gryffindor!" more cheers.

"Heather Singley."

"Hufflepuff!" more cheers.

After about half a hour she was done with the first years she called his name. "And finally we have a 7th year joining us this year, Daniel Fenton."

Danny walked up the stairs, he knew all eyes were on him. That didn't scare him as much as you may think. He was used to people watching him when he fight ghosts. He was more wary of the fact that a talking hat was going to put on his head. He sat down on the stool and sighed as she placed the hat on his head.

"Hm, difficult very difficult. I haven't had choice like this since Mr. Potter." started the hat. All eyes turned to Harry then back to Danny. The hat continued, "I see your very brave facing danger almost every day. Not a bad mind when you have a chance to study that is, but where to place you? I know, Gryffindor!" that Gryffindor table cheered loudly. McGonagall removed the hat and Danny jumped off the stool and walked over to Harry and his friends.

"I'm sure all of you are very hungry so I will explain the rules after our feast." said McGonagall, and the food appeared in front of them.

After everyone had eaten the dishes and food disappeared and everyone turned to face McGonagall who was now standing at the podium waiting for attention. Once the room was silent she started to speak, it was basically the same rules as every year so the only ones listening were the first years and Danny.

All of the sudden McGonagall was cut off by the doors opening and Mr. Flinch running in shouting, "Ghost!" All eyes turned to him.

McGonagall sighed and said to Flinch, "Of course there are ghosts in Hogwarts, why are you so worked up?"

"Because this ghost is different! It's what muggles call mechanical and it seems to be looking for someone or something." answered Flinch.

_'It must be Skulker, but why is he in Hogwarts?" _thought Danny, then suddenly his ghost since went off and Skulker flew into the room. _'I just had to ask. Didn't I?'_

"That's him!" shouted Flinch. There were a few screams heard from the first years.

Skulker smiled and scanned the room then he flew over to McGonagall. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Who?" said McGonagall holding her ground.

"The ghost boy and the boy-who-lived. Where are they?" he demanded. Some heads turned to Harry, Skulker took no notice.

_'Ghost boy? He must mean Danny.' _thought McGonagall.

Skulker laughed. "You didn't think the news that the halfa being accepted into Hogwarts would stay quiet for long, did you?" then he turned serious. "Now where are they? I know they are in this room." Still no answer. "Fine have it your way." he said holding up his right arm as a ecto-gun popped out of it. "Both of you come up here now or her death will be on your heads, and really, you don't want another headmaster to die do you?" Skulker waited for a moment and started counting down, "Three, two."

"Stop!" screamed Danny and Harry shooting up fro their seats and walking up to Skulker.

"There you are ghost boy, I must say you look different without jeans and a t-shirt." then turning to Harry. "And this must be Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. I have heard so much about you."

"What do you want Skulker?" asked Danny getting to the point.

"I'm just following orders. I was sent here to get the both of you a message." said Skulker trying to act innocent, he's not very good at it.

"From who?" asked Harry.

"From Vlad Plasmius and Lord Voldemort." said Skulker with a smile, sick one at that. Danny and Harry gasped along with the rest of the room. "Yes, both of your arch enemies have joined together to take you down - unless. " said Skulker laughing.

"Unless what?" asked Danny.

"Unless you both join them. If not get ready to be know as the boy-who-lived-then-died." he said turning to Harry then turning to Danny. "And Vlad better get ready to be known as the only halfa in existence again. So what's your answer?" asked Skulker.

Danny and Harry faced each other then turned to Skulker. "No!" they shouted in unison.

"Tell Voldemor I will never join him." snapped Harry.

"Yeah, and tell Vlad that he should just give up on me and my family. Oh and tell him to ether to start internet dating or to get a cat. They are both a better alterative that taking over the world." said Danny.

Skulker floated up and said, "Fine, I will be sure to. And let the war begin." then flew out of the room.

Danny and Harry sighed and walked slowly back to there seats. "Everyone please go to your dorms now. Classes start tomorrow." Harry, Danny, Ron and Hermione waited for everyone to leave before doing so them selves. They stepped into the Hogwarts common room to find that everyone was still up waiting for them.

About a thousand questions flooded in at once, mostly consisting of. "What was that all about!"

"Everyone stop!" yelled Hermione and everyone fell silent. "They will talk about it later if they feel like it." There were groans coming from everyone, but they all walked up to their rooms. The group parted Hermione going to the girls dorms and the boys going the opposite side. Danny, Harry and Ron got ready for bed in silence. Soon Danny was laying on his bed going over in his head what just happened and never knew how he would get to sleep. But he must of, because he had a strange dream just like Harry.

Skulker bowed to Vlad and Voldemort to tell him the news. "Sorry my lords, but they both declined your offers." he didn't dare say what he ghost boy said about Vlad.

They both sighed. "Very will, they will see what will happen when they mess with the most powerful wizard and Halfa. Isn't that right Vlad?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes, and I have an idea. We take the most loved people in their lives. I have one for Daniel, we just have to find out Harry's." suggested Vlad.

"That's a very good idea. We shall put this plan into action. By the time we are done they will be begging to join us." laughed Voldemort.

**I think that's were I'll leave it. I hope you all like this chapter, I've been thinking about it for a long time. Please review! My life and writing depends on it! Please!**

**I can't wait for the 7th book of Harry Potter! Wow, that was random! But that's the story of my life!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Extra! Secrets revealed!

Hi, my computer started to work, so I'm updating my actual story!

**RG f p P: Hi! Now my computer is still not letting me update, but my friend is updating my stories on her computer for me. Thank you Heather! And Danielle You're so cool!**

**Hope you don't kill me about revealing Danny's secret in BOTH my stories!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. But I do own this story, I'm so happy! But wait, this story isn't going to make me any money! (Cries)**

**On with the show!**

**D**anny and Harry both woke up in a cold sweat. Danny sat up and looked at his watch, it was 7:00. If he remembered correctly breakfast started at 8:00. He sighed. "You up too?" Danny jumped at the voice and found it came from Harry.

"Yeah, I had a really strange dream." said Danny recalling the dream.

"So did I. What was yours about?" asked Harry getting up to sit on a chair next to his bed.

"I saw Skulker, the ghost from last nigh, bowing to Vlad and some other person." said Danny.

Harry jerked his head up. "I had the same dream, and the other person in it is Voldemort." then sighing. "I couldn't hear what they were saying though, could you?"

"No, but it looked like they were planning something." said Danny, then he remembered something. "There's one thing I don't get. When Skulker was holding the gun to McGonagall he said that you wouldn't want _another _headmaster to die. What did he mean by that?" asked Danny.

Harry sighed, he knew this was going to come up. "You see, this is McGonagall's first year as headmistress. Last year one of our teachers that used to be a death eater, a follower of Voldemort, killed Albus Dumbledore our headmaster. The worst thing is that Dumbledore knew about Snape being a death eater and thought he had changed."

"Wow harsh." said Danny.

"Tell me about it. Dumbledore and I had just gotten back from destroying a Horcrux that belonged to Voldemort." Harry saw that Danny was confused at this. "A horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul. Voldemort has a lot of them and if we want to get rid of him, we have to get rid of them. Ron, Hermione and I were going to skip this year and look for them, but Mr. and Mrs. Wesley convinced us that we should finish school before we face Voldemort again." explained Harry.

"Sound like a good idea." said Danny.

"Yeah, it took me a lot of convincing but I finally gave in." said Harry.

They were interrupted by Ron waking up and saying. "Bloody hell, why do the two of you have to wake us people who actually want to sleep up?" then rubbing his eyes he asked, "Why are you two up early anyway?" Danny and Harry said they would explain it when the met up with Hermione so they wouldn't have to say it twice. "Fine, let's get dress then. She is usually up early reading in the common room." So the three got dressed and walked down the stairs to see Ron was right. Hermione was sitting in her favorite chair reading a book.

Danny and Harry sat down and went over their dreams to Ron and Hermione. After they were done Hermione looked worried. "This is serious, Harry you've had dreams like these before but Danny hasn't. We should try to figure this out."

"And we will, that is if we don't have a lot of homework on the first day the way my brothers did." said Ron sanding up. "Come on let's go eat breakfast, I'm starving!"

"I'm up for that." said Danny following them out.

As they were walking to the great hall a familiar blue mist came out of Danny's mouth. "What was that?" asked Hermione.

"It's called a ghost sense, it lets me know when a ghost is near." answered Danny. As he was saying this Nearly Headless Nick floated over to them.

"If it isn't the Halfa that I've heard so much about in the ghost zone and most recently Hogwarts." said Nick. "Pleased to meet you I'm Nearly headless Nick." he said holding out his hand. Harry was about to tell him that he was just going to go through him but stopped when he saw them actually shaking hands.

"Same here, but why do they call you Nearly headless?" asked Danny. Hermione was trying to tell him not to, but it was too late. Nick pulled his head to the side and Hermione tried not to gag. Danny just shrugged, "I've seen worst."

Nick laughed, "I'm sure you have." he said floating away.

The four of them walked into the great hall to eat and where bombarded with questions most of them sounded like this : "Danny, are you really half ghost?"

Danny's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We're talking about this." said boy standing in front of him handing him copy of the Daily Prophet. Danny grabbed it, he looked down at the front page and gasped.

"It's about me!" said Danny turning to the three friends.

"Let me see." said Hermione. She took the paper and look at it. "Written by Rita Skeeter, figures."

"What does it say?" asked Ron.

"I'll read it." said Hermione, she started reading.

"A Halfa at Hogwarts!

By: Rita Skeeter

Last night at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry, a ghost interrupted the annual opening feast. This ghost showed up demanding to see two student to give them a message. Harry Potter, as you might of guessed, and and new 7th year Daniel Fenton. The ghost said the message was from Vlad Plasmius and Lord Voldemort asking the two students to join them. They of course declined, but who may you ask is this Vlad Plasmius and Daniel Fenton? I have done many hours of research and have come to find out that both are known as 'Halfas'. What is a Halfa? A halfa is and half ghost, half human hybrid. Both Vlad Plasmius(Or Vlad Masters in human form) and Danny Fenton(Danny Phantom in ghost form) are the only two halfas in existence that we know of. This is why Danny Fenton was accepted to Hogwarts, he has no wizard blood at all so this is the only reason I can think of why he was accepted.

One thing I am very sure of is that wizard kind (and ghosts for that matter) are most likely going to be in the mist of a war. And can Danny Phantom and Harry Potter may be our only hope. Or will they join their arch enemies and turn against us? Either way this is going to be trying school year for both of them.

"I can't believe this, my second day at Hogwarts and my secret identity is already revealed!" said Danny sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm sorry Danny, if it helps any we're not a big fan of Rita Skeeter either." said Hermione.

Danny sighed, "Ok let's eat, I'm still starving!" So the 4 friends forgot about the article and ate a big breakfast.

After they were done eating they all walked into the hall to go to their first class. When walking their a few girls walked up to Danny and asked, "Danny can you transform into your ghost half for us?"

"That's right! Halfas can change into their ghost half when they want to." exclaimed Hermione.

Danny shrugged. "I guess." then he exclaimed his battle cry. "I'm going ghost!" then two blue rings formed and turned him into Danny Phantom.

"Wow!" the girls chorused.

Danny blushed. Then a voice behind him said sarcastically, "Nice battle cry Fenton!"

The four turned around to see Draco Malfoy smirking. "I don't know Malfory, I don't think you should get on his bad side. You don't stand a chance against a halfa." said Ron.

"O please! What's he going to do? Go invisible on me, or walk through me. I'm so scared!" said Malfoy his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know Malfoy, I have more powers than just that. Want to see?" said Danny slyly.

Malfoy looked scared for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Sure." he said.

"Good, this power I call 'overshadowing'." said Danny.

"Overshadowing? What kind of a power is that?" asked Malfoy laughing, but he was cut off by Danny turning intangible and flying inside of him. Malfory closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were glowing green. "Hi everyone! I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm big baby who runs and screams at the slightest sigh of danger." said Danny inside Draco's body.

Then Danny flew out of Draco's body and transformed back to normal. "That's overshadowing." said Danny walking pass Draco.

Draco, of course, looked very confused as all the people who saw the little 'show' laughed at him because he didn't remember anything that 'he' just said. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Danny just laughed all the way to their next class - Care of Magical Creatures.

**That's where I'll leave it for now. By the way, I'm going to use Hagrid for their teacher for Care of Magical Creatures. He is so cool! Please review!**


	6. Dogs and Howlers

**Yo my peeps! . . . . . . Okay, I'll never say that again. I hope you like this chapter, I'm having a bit of a writer's block for both my stories. I'm not sure what the big plot for the both of them are going to be. So this is basically a filler chapter, I hope you find it funny. I certainly had fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer: (I know I forgot this last time.) Come on people! I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. But if my mom wins the lottery or if I do when I'm older, I'm going to buy Danny Phantom (Or nick, depends on how much money I won) so it stays on the air. Or I can just rule the earth and demand that they keep it on the air, which ever comes first.**

_It is impossible to discourage the real writers - they don't give a damn what you say, they're going to write. Singlair Lewis_

**just one other.**

_An author in his book must be like God in the universe, present everywhere and visible nowhere. Gustave Flaubert_

**On with the show!**

**D**anny, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked down to Hagrid's hut along with about 15 other students for their next class, they were still laughing about the overshadowing incident. "That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron. "That is a wicked power."

Danny laughed. "Thanks glad you like it. So who's our teacher for this class?" asked Danny.

"Hagrid, that big guy rounding up the first years." said Ron.

"He's a really good teacher." said Harry. "Always makes it fun."

"Um Okay." said Danny a little skeptic.

"Welcome students, I hope your enjoying your last year at Hogwarts." said Hagrid, then looking over at Harry and the other three. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." then looking at Danny. "And you must be Danny, pleased to meet you. I think you will enjoy the lesson today." said Hagrid shaking his hand. (More like his whole arm)

"I guess I'll trust you on that." said Danny feeling his hand to make sure there were no broken bones.

"Now everyone please gather around." said Hagrid. Once everyone was standing around Hagrid and some strange glowing box he started the lesson. "Now I'm sure all of you 7th years have at least ran into a ghost in the walls of Hogwarts, and after last night all of you have seen a ghost. Am I right." asked Hagrid. That earned many glances toward Danny, but they quickly turned back to Hagrid and the strange box. "But the only ghost you have seen have been humans what I'm going to show you is a ghost dog." said Hagrid, many laughs from the crowd of students followed.

Draco totally recovered from the 'incident' laughed. "A dog, what's so special about a dog?"

"This isn't just any ghost dog, let's just say this dog has a bit of an attitude problem." said Hagrid getting many confused stares. "Let me just show you." he said leaning down and opening the strange box and a small green ghost dog jumped out as Danny's ghost sense went off.

Danny recalled this dog, this was the dog that made Valerie hate him. "O no." said Danny backing up.

Hermione noticed this. "What's the matter Danny? It's just a little dog." she said.

"This is just not any dog." said Danny, letting his gard down just as Cujo noticed him running up to Danny and jumping on him knocking him down and starting to lick his face. "No Cujo, stop!" yelled Danny not making a bit of difference.

Draco started to laugh. "Looks like Danny has a little friend!" he exclaimed.

That made Cujo stop, he jumped off Danny and started to walk toward Draco. "You've done it now, if I were you I'd start running" said Danny standing up. "I could barely out fly that dog going 50 miles per hour."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" said Draco. "It's just a little dog." as he said the last words Cujo transformed into his big and meaner version making Draco go paler that he already was. (That's hard to image!)

"Don't worry Draco I know exactly how to calm him down." said Hagrid pulling the pink squeaky toy out of one of his huge pockets. "Come on, do you want your squeaky?" he said squeezing it making Cujo wag his tail turning back to his smaller cuter self and grabbing the toy out of Hagrid's huge hand. When Cujo was occupied with his toy Hagrid turned to Danny and asked. "So I take it you know each other."

"You can say that. Last time I saw Cujo he earned me a new enemy bend on ending my after life for ruining her life." said Danny. "The bitter thing is that my human half and her are friends!" said Danny. "But really all he wanted was to find that toy. Can't blame him for that!" added Danny.

The rest of the class went on as planed no more big scary dog, just learning. (I think I would have chosen the dog!) After that class the four friends went on to potions with the new teacher Professor Rosewood, which ended up being a very nice teacher. (Even though anyone is nicer that Professor Snape! Am I right?) Then the went to lunch. They all sat down and started to eat. "So what did you guys think of Professor Rosewood?" asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you one thing, it's a upgrade from Snape!" said Ron.

"I'll second that!" exclaimed Harry.

"What about you Danny? I know your school was a lot different than ours, but a teachers and teachers right?" asked Hermione.

"Well she's a lot better that Mr. Lancer, I'll tell you that." said Danny. Then the group jerked their heads up to an owl flying in.

"That's strange, the mail usually doesn't come in this late." said Hermione. "I wonder who's mail it's delivering?" she asked getting her answer as the owl landed on their table and holding out his leg to Danny. "I guess it's for you." said Hermione as Danny grabbed the letter and the owl flew off.

Danny looked at the front of the letter, his face lit up. "It's from Sam and Tucker!" exclaimed Danny.

"Who?" asked Ron with a confused look on his face.

"My best friend and my girl friend." answered Danny opening the seal and pulling out the letter.

"Come on read it!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Okay." said Danny.

Danny looked down at the letter in his hands recognizing Sam's familiar hand writing and he starting to read.

"**Dear Danny, **

**Your family and I miss you so much. I hope you are having a fun time at Hogwarts, without you here it's so boring! Not many ghosts have attached only the box ghost, ha! I wonder if the ghosts have followed you there? In school yesterday the box ghost attacked Dash and he started to run like a girl! It was hilarious! And of course Paullina hung around to see if Phantom would show up, she was really upset when he didn't. It was great to see her that way! The best part is that she is going to feel like that all year, that's the only good thing that came out of you leaving for school. A lot of people think you are going to a reform school or a special ghost hunting school. Tucker and I are telling them that you were accepted to a very prestigious school, and technically were not lying. Speaking of Tucker, he has some news for you. You are most likely going to want to kill him, but I'm sure you'll get used to it. I think. **

**Love, Sam P.S. Any girl that even looks at you will pay, you better behave as well!" **

Then writing turned to a messier type of writing and Danny noticed as Tucker's. He continued to read.

"Hi Danny! Hope you are having fun at your new school. I see Sam has clued you in at what has been happening at school, so I'm going to say what I've been wanting to tell you for a month or two. I'm thinking that you won't be able to kill me all the way in England and there is a chance that you will cool off before Christmas break so that is why I'm telling you through a letter. Ok, I'm going to stop babbling and tell you. I'm going out with Jazz! There I said it. Have fun at school!

Your friend, Tucker"

Danny did a double take and re-read Tucker's last lines of his letter. "I can't believe him!" exclaimed Danny.

"What's the big deal that he's going out with this 'Jazz', who is Jazz anyway?" asked Ron.

"She's my sister." said Danny.

"O, that's a little different then." said Ron.

"Danny I'm sure it's okay, really at least it's your best friend and not some stranger. You can trust him right?" asked Hermione.

"You've never seen Tucker around girls have you?" said Danny, then sighing. "I guess your right, but I still wish I could yell at him."

Harry grinned mischievously. "What if I told you that you can."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny with a confused look on his face.

"You see in the wizarding world we have this thing called a howler." began Harry.

phantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantom

Morning in Amity Park - FentonWorks

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, how are you this morning?" asked Tucker sitting down at the table.

"Fine Tucker, how are you and Sam?" asked Maddie Fenton.

"We're great, thanks for letting Tucker and I still eat here in the morning even though Danny's going to another school." said Sam.

"It's now problem sweetie. We love having you over." said Maddie.

"MOM! There's a letter from Danny!" shouted Jazz closing the front door and running into the kitchen. "O, it looks like it's for Tucker." said Jazz handing the letter to Tucker.

"O no, he's probably mad that I'm going out with you Jazz." he said looking at the letter.

"Tucker, I'm sure Danny is going to be fine with us being together. It's just going to take some time is all." said Jazz putting a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess." said Tucker opening the letter then jumping nearly five feet in the air and dropping it as it started to scream in Danny's voice.

"TUCKER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE DATING JAZZ! YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT SOME FRIENDS I MET CONVINCED ME THAT AT LEAST I CAN TRUST YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND AND NOT SOME STRANGER. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO BRING UP THE JOHNNY 13 INSIDENT. I'M NOT SURE IF I'M GOING TO COOL DOWN BEFORE CHRISTMAS, SO BEWARE!"

Then Danny's go calm and the letter that was now floating and looked like a mouth talking turned to Sam.

"Sam I miss you soooooooooooooo much! Don't worry I won't let any girl come near me, which is going to be hard seeing as everyone knows that I'm a halfa mean all the girls here want to date me. But don't worry, I'll be good!"

Then the letter turned to his mom and dad.

"Hi mom and dad, I miss you very much. I don't think ghosts are going to be too much of a problem, I think they did follow me here. I love you guys!"

Then it turned to Jazz who was standing in awe, much like everyone else.

"Hi Jazz, I'm starting to miss you being an overprotecting sister! O and by the way, if Tucker does anything to you he's on my list best friend or not."

Then turning back to Tucker the letter stuck out his tongue at him and ripped itself up.

The group just sat there for a moment in silence. Sam was the first to speak up. "Yeah Tuck, Danny is so excited that you and Jazz are dating he can barley contain his joy." she said sarcastically.

"I hate you." said Tucker.

**I think that's where I'll leave it. I just had to do that, I mean I HAD to. Tucker reminds me allot of Ron. And Danny of Harry and Sam of Hermione. Weird huh. And who doesn't like Cujo? He is so cute! "O great, invisible dog do." that's so funny! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I just love to make Draco squirm!**

**TTFN! (Ta ta for now. I like that because it reminds me of Vlad! I also am keeping the Wisconsin quarter taped on my desk! I know I'm weird. But at least I'm not boring!)**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Hi, this is a note! Not a chapter. I am sorry to report that if my piano class doesn't go right on Wednesday then my mom is going to take my computer away for a month! Please wish me luck! I really like this website and I'm just getting started on my stories and I don't think I can live without the computer for that long! I'll go crazy! Will crazier, but why get specific?**

**TTFN!**


	8. Quidditch and Girl Friends

**Hiya all! I'm am soooooooooooo lucky, my piano practice was moved to Friday which gave me more time to practice. And I am happy to say that my computer is safe for another week! But still send me your luck because my mom is still saying that if I don't do better they the computer is taken away for awhile. **

**I think this chapter turned out very well. To tell you the truth I am writing this off the top of my head so once I get a good idea I write it down. Hope you like it!**

**This is a song by Nickelback, I highly recommend it!**

_**"Savin' Me"**_

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

CHORUS  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

CHORUS  
  
Hurry I'm fallin'

**"T**hanks for telling me about the howlers guys. I just wish I can see Tuck's face when he opens it!" said Danny as they were walking to their final class of the day. Then had just sent Danny's howler.

"Hey no problem, it was fun!" said Ron. "I'm just glad that it is not me on the receiving end this time." he said grimly.

"Say, who's our teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year anyway?" asked Harry as they neared the classroom.

"I'm not sure, McGonagall didn't say." said Hermione. "But I'm sure who ever it is won't be staying more than a year."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny confused.

"Well you see, ever sense we started there has been a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher ever year. The job is cursed." answered Ron. "The first year was Professor Quirrell and he had Lord Voldemort sticking out to the back of his head." he explained.

"Then there was Professor Lockhart and he a fraud who clamed to do all these amazing thing, but really it was other wizard who did it. He wiped there memories clean so they wouldn't remember. The irony is that he wiped his memory clean!" continued Harry.

"For our third year it was Professor Lupin. He's a really good guy, he was friends with Harry's dad when they went to school here. The down side he was a werewolf." said Hermione picking up where they left off.

"In our fourth year was Mad-eye Moody who was really Barty Crouch Jr. he posed as him and tried to kill Harry in the Triwizard Tournament. The real on is a really cool guy though." said Ron.

"Then for fifth we had Professor Umbridge, she was horrible! Became headmistress for a while, but she was gone in a flash." said Harry with bitterness in his voice.

"And finally in our sixth year was Professor Snape. No commit." said Hermione.

"Wow that - uh - strange." said Danny as they reached the classroom. All the students started to file in also wondering who would be their teacher. Once Danny walked into the room his ghost sense went off. "Um guys, at Hogwarts do we have ghosts for teachers?" he asked.

"Yes, we have one for history. Why?" Hermione answered.

Hermione and everyone else got their answer when a ghost appeared in front of the room. "Hello class." he said.

"Clockwork! You're the teacher." said Danny surprised.

"Yes I am. I may not be a wizard, but being the master of time I know everything and there for am able to do everything." answered Clockwork turning from a old man to a child (Earning many looks and gasps).

"Danny, do you know this ghost?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, he helped me out the last time we met. Long story short, my future was screwed." said Danny, then turning to Clockwork he added. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes I too. I knew I had to take the job here sense you were going to be here." said Clockwork. "Know let's get started." and the lesson began.

The next two weeks went something like that. No other ghosts came that Danny had previously met, only the Hogwarts ghost. All though Danny wasn't very fond of Peeves, he preferred the Box Ghost. Hermione spend her free time helping Danny learn the spells they had learn from the past 6 years.

"I fell like my head is going to explode." said Danny sitting on his favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room.

"Really Danny your doing fine. You have mastered ever thing in our first and second year and your almost done with the third." said Hermione with a reassuring smile. "You are a very quick learner."

"Do you mind if I record that and send it to Mr. Lancer. I don't think I have ever learned that." he said joking.

"Ha ha. Very funny, now let's get to chapter 20 in-" started Hermione, but was cut off by Ron.

"Come on! Give the guy a break." he exclaimed.

"Yeah Hermione, I think we should take a break. If you would feel better we can go outside and teach him how to ride a broom so he is still learning." said Harry. "I need to get ready for our next Quidditch match anyway. I still need to hold tryouts for a new Chaser." he added.

"So you really ride broomsticks? And what's Quidditch?" asked Danny with a confused look on his face. He was glad to be getting out of Hermione's studyplooza but he had no idea what they were talking about.

"We'll tell you on the way to the field, come on." said Harry pulling him up and walking out of the common room.

By the time they made it to the Quidditch field Danny had a pretty good idea of what Quidditch was. Some players made goals, others blocked and one looked for a thing called a 'Snitch' to end the game.

"I think flying should be very easy for you seeing as you already know how to fly naturally. Here's one of the school brooms," said Harry handing him a fairly new broom. "If your really good you should tryout for the Gryffindor team and you should get your own broom."

Harry started to tell Danny the basics of flying and told him basically what their teacher had told them their first year. When Danny had held his right hand over the broom and said "up" it went straight up to his hand, just like Harry his first time. Danny lifted up the moment Harry had told him how and only 5 minutes later was flying around the stadium like a pro! Danny landed in front of Harry and Ron who had their mouths wide open because Danny had been doing flips and tricks his first time on a broom. "Was that good?" asked Danny not sure why they had their mouths wide open.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone take to the air that fast, besides Harry."

"I know, we could defiantly use you on the team. What do you say? Think you can score goals in those hops with this ball." said Harry reaching into box that was now shaking and holding up Quaffle.

Danny stared at the ball in Harry's hand then to the three hops and back at Harry and Ron. "Can we practice a little, before I make a decision." he said not sure. He had never tried out for a team before but this seemed really fun and Harry thought he could do it.

"Sure. Ron go guard the hops, Danny here's the Quaffle. Try to make a goal, I'll fly around to see how you're doing." he said handing the Quaffle to Danny and mounting his broom. Danny and Ron did the same, Ron stationed himself in front of the hops and Danny flew up to playing level. He flew forward and threw the Quaffle toward the left hop, Ron dived to catch it but was unsuccessful and and Quaffle went in. "Good shot Danny!" this went on for about 10 minutes. Danny threw about 20 times and score 15 of them. Harry told them both to land.

"So how did I do?" asked Danny breathing heavy.

"If you want to you are in the team!" said Harry. "You are amazing! If you score like that in a real game there is no dough that we will win."

"Really?" he asked and Harry nodded his head. "Then I'm in." he said smiling.

"Yes!" yelled both Harry and Ron as they jumped into the air. "Come on, let's get you a robe and tell the rest of the team. I know they will probably be mad that they didn't have a say but once they see you play they will be happy." said Harry pulling him toward the school.

They walked into the Gryffindor common room and Harry called all the Gryffindor Quidditch players and told them that Danny was the new Chaser for the team. Like Harry predicted they were angry that Harry and Ron had not included them in the decision but they all walked down to the field and watched him play they were happy they had him. The team went into the changing rooms to get Danny's robe, they changed the name and Danny tried it on.

"Now you are officially part of the team fellow Chaser." said Ginny. "You might be even better than me." she said joking.

"Thanks." said Danny taking of the robe. The team started to walk out of the changing room one by one. Ginny was the last to leave before Danny, Harry and Ron.

She turned to them when she got to the door. "Bye Danny, Ron." she paused for a moment when she looked at Harry. "Um, by Harry." she said with a little blush rising to her cheeks, then she ran out.

"That's one thing I don't get Harry. I can see the both of you still like each other and I would fell a lot better knowing that my best friend was dating her and not someone I don't know." said Ron turning to Harry.

"Wait, Harry was dating Ginny. Isn't she your sister Ron?" asked Danny, Ron nodded. "Looks like we are in the same boat my friend." he said putting a hand on Ron.

"I told you Ron, I'm already putting you and Hermione in danger by just being your friends. Imagine if Voldermort found out that Ginny is- was- my girl friend." explained Harry.

"But you still like her don't you. I know she still likes you. I read it in her diary, she says that she is going to wait for you to change your mind and that she still likes you a lot." said Ron.

"Really?" said Harry smiling, then it dropped. "No, I don't want to put her in danger."

"Look Harry, I know how you fell. I didn't want to put my friends in danger either. That's why I held back with Sam, my girlfriend, for so long. I thought that with her just being my friend my enemies would hurt her. Then one day she told me how she felt and I told her, but I didn't want to put her in danger. She insisted that it didn't matter if she was my girl friend of my best friend. Her and Tucker would always be in danger like me, but they could handle themselves. So we started to go out and nothing has happened to her or my friend Tucker. They both help me when I'm fighting ghost so they can take care of each other. I'm sure Ginny is pretty capitally of it too with the magic thing and all. Same with Hermione and Ron, right?" said Danny.

Harry though about what Danny had just said and sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll ask her if she wants to get bad together tomorrow." he said standing up and walking out of the changing room. Ron and Danny high-fived.

76737673767376737673676377673767367763736373673637363736373637637363763736376373636376363736736373637363736373677637363736373637363

"We have found out who Harry holds dear. The Wesley girl." said Vlad. "And I know who Danny holds dear, Sam Manson. When should we strike?" he asked turning to Voldemort.

"Let's let the couples get closer together, so that way when we do strike they will be at their weakest." said Voldemort in his cold, heartless voice.

Him and Vlad laughed at the thought of their enemy's pain.

**I hope you like it, oh I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter, but I am rereading the 5th book! Sorry, I'm weird. Please review!**

**TTFN! **


	9. Games and Saves

**Hiya! I have the Harry Potter 4 DVD! I'm so happy! They only problem is that it is going to take my forever to watch the special features!**

**IT SNOWED! I was so happy! I haven't seen snow sense I was in first grade (When I lived in North Car.) I know most of you are like "Snow in Arizona, WHAT?" but really! I live near Flagstaff so it gets colder here. Weird thing is that next week is spring break, but it doesn't fell like spring! Speaking of spring break, I will be in California and will be unable to update. I know I'm sad too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Let's see if you can read this:**

_You konw the ltetres in a wrod can be msesed up coepletnly and you can sitll raed it! Olny the frsit and lsat ltetres hvae to be in the smae pclae. Cool huh? And you thhguot silelpng was inorptamt!_

**H**arry kept his word and cornered Ginny in the common room the next morning. Danny, Ron and Hermione went ahead to breakfast and when Harry and Ginny entered the Great room and were to the three's delight and many girls' discuss they were holding hands. The pair walked over to them and sat down.

"Looks like you two are a couple." said Danny.

"Yeah, I told Harry I can take care of myself and that I would risk being his girlfriend. I mean who can say no to this face." said Ginny putting her hand on Harry's chin and squeezing his cheeks. Danny and the others laughed, Harry blushed.

"Yeah, will I'm happy for you. But Harry if you try anything with my little sister you are in for it." said Ron. They all laughed again and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I said the same thing to my best friend," said Danny, then turned to Ginny and explained. "You see my friend sent my a letter saying he was dating my sister. I sent him a howler say the same thing." Ginny smiled at that. The group finished their meals and stood up from the table as were many other students. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek before they parted and they were off to class.

The next two weeks between Hermione's demanding study schedules and the homework the teachers were handing out Danny and the rest of the Quidditch team were preparing for the upcoming match with the Slytherin. When the day arrived Danny felt like he was ready for his first match.

The team exited the changing rooms and walked onto the field. The student announcer started naming off the players for both teams. "And it seems like we have Danny Fenton is the new Chaser for the Gryffindor team! This should be very entertaining seeing as this is his first and last year at Hogwarts. Then again flying shouldn't be that much of a problem for him seeing as he is the second of the only two halfas in the world." she stopped as the referee came on to the field.

"Two captains shake hands, I want a nice clean match." Harry walked up to her to shake hands with the captain and to his surprise it was Malfoy who was standing in front of him.

"Yes Potter, I'm the new captain." he said with a annoying smirk on his face. Harry narrowed his eye and held out his hand they shook hands and walked back to their teams.

"Now on my wisle." said the ref. RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG! All the players kicked up off the ground and flew to their places. The ref throw up the Quaffle and released the other balls, the game began.

Danny was the first to grab the Quaffle. "Looks like Fenton is off to a good start!" shouted the Rose, the announcer. Danny started to fly faster toward the other teams rings. He faked left then went to the right and threw the Quaffle in the ring. "Fenton scores! Looks like the Slytherin Keeper fell for the oldest trick in the book!" she added pleased.

Danny smiled, this was going to be easy! The game resumed Danny intercepted the Quaffle again and scored - again. The Gryffindor house cheered.

Danny almost got the Quaffle again, but the Slytherin Chaser beat him to it and scored. Next Ginny grabbed it as on of the Slytherin Chasers was passing it to the other and she scored. This was how the game went for the next 10 minutes.

Danny was just about to grab the Quaffle again when he saw something in the corner of his eye. Most of the other players noticed it to because most stopped where they were and watched one of the Slytherin Chasers being bucked around on her broom. "Looks like Tina Ginger has lost control of her broom." Tina rose up in the air another 10 feet then her broom flew out from under her and she started to fall.

The referee blew her wisle and everyone, who hadn't already, halted. The crowd was silenced. The referee started to fly over to the falling girl but she was a the other end of the field.

Danny didn't think at all, he just flew toward the girl, I guess after all the years of fighting ghost and saving people you just act.

The girl was at 20 feet. Danny pushed himself to go fast. The bitter wind stabbing him like knives.

15 feet. He flew even faster.

He grabbed her arm at 10 feet and slung her over his broom, she held his robes tightly as he descended down to the ground. He landed and dismounted, she did the same.

"T-Thank you." she said wiping her face of her tears. "Thank you so much." she said as she threw her arms around him.

"Um, no problem." Danny said with a blush.

"Miss Ginger are you OK?" asked the referee who ran up McGonagall at her heals. "I'm sorry but you broom is completely ruined. Let me take you to get you a school broom, that is if you still want to play."

"Of course, I just had a little scare." she said walking after her, then turning back to Danny. "Thanks for saving me, but come game time I'm showing no mercy." she said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he replied as she walked off.

"Mr. Fenton that was good work." said McGonagall, Danny blushed.

"It was nothing, I've done it before." he said.

McGonagall held her wand to her neck so her voice came off loud. "Everyone may I have you attention!" which wasn't necessary seeing as everyone was already paying close attention. "Daniel Fenton just displayed a lot of good character saving someone not on his team. He could have let her fall thus giving his team the victory. That is why I am awarding Gryffindor House 50 points!" All the Gryffindor jumped to their feet and cheered. McGonagall walked back to her seat as the ref came back with Tina.

"Good luck." whispered Tina as she mounted her broom.

"Same to you." he said back doing the same and they both flew back up to their teams. The game resumed.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

That night at the Gryffindor common room there was a huge celebration. After the game had resumed Harry had caught the Snitch only about 10 minutes in leaving the Score at:

Slytherin - 50 Gryffindor - 220

Danny was the big hero not only the fact that her made so many goals, but that he had earned the house 50 points. And, if even possible, more praise from the girl population of the school. Most of the gossip going on between the girls in Gryffindor went like this:

"Do you think he has a girl friend?" "How I wish I was Tina Ginger! She got to ride behind him and hold his waist!" "Do you think he likes blondes or brunettes?" "I think that girl likes him. Did you see how she hugged him?"

Hermione sitting only five feet from this conversation interrupted. "O please! He saved her life, of course she is going to hug him!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sure you want to believe that. You probably want him all to yourself." said a tall, blonde 6th year.

"No I don't! Besides, he already has a girl friend." said Hermione.

"WHO?" said all the girls at once.

"You wouldn't know her, she is in his home town." she said.

"I'm sure I can change that. As they say, 'long distance relationships never work'." said a 7th year with a smile on her face.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

56565656565656565656565656565656565656565656565

Two days later a lunch Danny was asked Hermione, "So this Halloween Costume Dance, you don't have to have a date do you?"

"No, but I'm sure you have lots of offers." said Hermione smiling.

"Yeah, but I have Sam at home. And believe me she may not have magic, but she could make any girl that got within a inch of me scream for mercy." said Danny. All the others laughed. "I'm sure you and Ginny are going to together, right Harry?" he asked.

"Yep." he replied.

Danny sighed. "I just wish Sam WAS here." he said putting his head in his hands.

Hermione jumped up making everyone else do so. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed and ran off.

Danny was about to asked her what, but was stopped by Ron. "You don't want to know." Danny just shrugged.

"So, who are you taking Ron." asked Danny.

Ron blushed. "I'm taking Hermione." he said making Ginny jump up and scream.

"FINALLY!" confusing everyone around her. She said back down blushing almost as much as Ron, ALMOST.

76767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

**I hope you like it. And if you don't like the Ron/Hermione pairing then to bad, live with it! Ha ha, just joking. But really send me any comments. I seem to get a lot of hits but only SOME replies!**

**TTFN!**


	10. Dances and Surprises

**Hi! I hope you like this chapter. I'm sure you will like it because a character that you all know and love (Danny) gets his wish!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Danny Phantom, Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean.(Don't worry, it is only briefly mentioned.)**

_SOMEONE THAT YOU'RE WITH BY: NICKELBACK_

_Because somewhere_

_the one I wanna be with's _

_with sombody else_

_Oh god, I wanna be that _

_someone that you're with_

_I wanna be that someone_

_that you're with_

_And I can talk about it all day long_

_'til I run out of breath_

_but I still wanna be that _

_someone that you're with_

_I've got to be that_

_someone that you're with_

_And I'm pacing by the phone_

_'cause I hate to be alone_

_And if you're out there with him_

somewhere and just about to kiss

God I wanna be that

someone that you're with.

**PHANTOMPHANTOMPHNTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOM**

**O**n October 31st at 7:50 pm Danny, Ron and Harry were getting ready for the costume dance. Well Harry and Ron were, but Danny wasn't.

"Danny, why are you not getting dressed?" asked Ron.

"Yeah we have to get down there at 8:00. Are you going to have time." said Danny.

"No I will." said Danny with a sly smile.

"What are you wearing anyway?" asked Ron, he him self was dressing up as muggle business man.

"Yeah, you never told us. Made it sound like this big secret." said Harry. He was dressing as Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean.

Danny stood up and went ghost. "I'm done." he said, his smile widening.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances then burst out laughing. "Come on, I told Hermione and Ginny to meet us in front of the Great Hall at 8." said Harry walking out of the room.

A few minutes later they were walking down the stairs and found Ginny standing there alone. "Hey Ginny. Where's Hermione?" asked Harry kissing her on the cheek. Ginny was, of course, Elizabeth from Pirates of the Caribbean.

"She said that she was going to go find someone." said Ginny. "Who, I'm not sure."

"There she is." said Danny pointing a the top of the stairs a moment later. Hermione looked even more beautiful than the Yull Ball. She had a pale blue dress with lace on the sleeves. Then to make it a costume she had a small crown.

When Hermione got to the bottom of the stairs she turned to Danny. "I have a surprised for you." then with out another word she turned back to the stairs and exclaimed. "You can come down now."

Danny looked up with a confused look at the top of the stairs and his mouth fell. For walking down the stairs at that moment was Sam in a black renaissance style dress with purple lace lining the bottom and the top of the dress. Then, like most every other girl, she had a small crown atop her hair which was down with ringlets. The difference with the crown was that this was black with purple diamonds.

Sam stood in front of him smiling. "Hi Danny." That was all she had to say for Danny to brake out of his trance. He threw his arms around her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Danny after a particularly long kiss.

"Your friend Hermione invited me." said Sam.

Danny turned to Hermione. "Really, but how?" he asked.

"Well after you said 'I wish Sam was here'. I ran to McGonagall to ask if students that were not in Hogwarts could attend school events. She said that if the person knew about the wizarding world that they could." started Hermione. "So I asked to invite Sam as a surprised for Danny. She said that she would be more than happy to arrange it."

Sam continued. "So I rode the Knight Bus here. Let me tell you, I'm not looking forward to riding it back home. But it was worth it to see you." said Sam holding Danny's hand.

Danny looked over at Hermione and walked over to her. "Thank you Hermione, this means a lot that you would do this." and he hugged her.

"Your welcome Danny. I know after all the studying I'm making you do, you deserve some happiness tonight." she said.

Danny turned back to Sam and introduced her to everyone. Then he said, "So, shall we make an entrance?" and they opened the Great Hall door.

"Wow! This is amazing. Is the ceiling real?" asked Sam referring to the night sky that had a harvest moon and pumpkins floating everywhere.

"No, it has a spell cast on it." explained Hermione just like she did on the first day at school there.

"Shall we dance?" Danny asked Sam thrusting out his hand, Sam placed her's in his and they walked off to the dance floor. Then Harry and Ginny after that Ron and Hermione.

After a couple dances one by one each pair floated over to tables. "I'll go and get some punch Sam." said Danny, Sam nodded and he walked off.

Sam stood there waiting in peace, that is until a certain Draco Malfoy walked up to her. "Hi beautiful, what are you doing here with a loser like Fenton? And really, I've never seen you here before. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Sam stared at Draco for a moment. He reminded her of Dash, just not as buff. Sam smiled, this guy seemed to not like Danny so this would be a great time to embarrassed. "Well you see Draco, I'm with Danny because I'm his girlfriend. You have never seen me before because I don't go to this school. And if you call me beautiful again I won't need magic to make you scream for mercy."

Draco looked surprised for a moment, but then he smiled again. "O feisty, I like. How would you like to ditch him and met me later." said Draco putting a hand around Sam just as Danny was walking up with two glasses of punch.

"What's going of here." he asked, eyes narrowing.

Sam pulled away. "This is what's going on." she said grabbing a glass of punch then pouring it on Draco. Sam placed the glass on the table and said with a sly smile. "That should answer your question." and she pulled Danny away as people noticed what had just happened and started to laugh.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Danny as they stopped in front of Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny who were all standing there wide eyed.

"Who cares why, that was bloody brilliant! No wonder Danny's dating you." exclaimed Ron.

"I have to say that was funny, but why did you do that anyway?" asked Hermione.

"He was coming on to me." said Sam flatly, Danny's eyes glowed bright. "Danny, don't do anything stupid. I took care of him." said Sam noticing this.

"Fine, come on let's dance." said Danny and they went back to the dance floor.

The rest of the night went by and they forgot (mostly) about the Draco incident. Many girls in all the houses were sad because Hermione was right and that Danny DID have a girl friend. But other than that it was a fun filled night. Around midnight the dance ended and the Great Hall started to thin out. They group walked out and stopped in front of the stairs.

"Sam Manson?" said Hagrid walking up to them. "It is time to go." then sensing that the couple wanted to say there goodbyes he added. "Meet me in front of the school." and he walked off.

Danny and Sam stood in silence. "I'm going to miss you Sam." said Danny pulling her into a hug.

"Danny it's only a few more months till Christmas. Then you can see everyone again." she said even though she shed a few tears. Then pulling apart from the hug they kissed. Reluctantly they pulled apart. "Bye Danny. I'll see you soon."

"You too, I love you." he said, Sam started up the stair way. Then he added. "Tell Tucker he is still in for it!"

She laughed. "I will, and I love you too." and she disappeared.

"Bye." whispered Danny sad that she had to go, but happy that he got to spend time with her. Harry, Danny, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all walked to the Gryffindor common room in silence all thinking of the great night they had. Then they all departed, the girls to the girls' rooms and the boys to the boys' rooms.

That night all of them fell asleep thinking about their lovers and dreamed of them.

**PHANTOMPOTTERPHANTOMPOTTERPHANTOMPOTTERPHANTOMPOTTERPHANTOMPOTTERPHANTOM**

**I hope you liked this cute chapter for all the Sam/Danny fans out there! I had fun writing it! Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to start writing chapter 2 of "Savin' Me" If you like Danny/Sam READ IT! And if you like Nickelback's song "Savin' Me" READ IT!**

**Review!**

**TTFN!**


	11. Christmas visits

I'm back! Yay! ATENTION! I have another story called 'Savin' Me' and it is how Danny and Sam got together for this story. So read it if you please.  
I had fun in LA and at the beach. But I am mad at the fact that Kevin got kicked off American Idol! I wonder if Bucky was hurt in a mysterious accident they would put Kevin back in his place? I'm NOT crazy! No offense to any Bucky fans, I just don't like him. OK, I vented.

I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter, but I do own two T-shirts that have Gryffindor on one and Quidditch World Cup on the other!  
I got them at Hot Topic in LA! Yay! Guess what I'm wearing on Monday? My friends are going to kill me!

"What would men be without women? Scarce, sir, mighty scarce." Mark Twain\

Put your hand on a hot stove for a minute, and it seems like an hour. Sit with a pretty girl for an hour, and it seems like a minute. That's relativity. - Albert Einstein

"My God! Does every teacher want to kill me from a brain overload?" exclaimed Ron in the Gryffindor common room.

"What, did you think your N.E.W.T year would be easy?" asked Hermione not looking up from he paper.

"No, it's just we have two foot long reports and we have to learn that charm for class tomorrow." Ron sighed. "I feel even more sorry for Danny."

Danny jerked his head up. "Why?"

"You have to do all the work and learn everything for your O.W.L." answered Ron.

"For your Information, Danny has already taken his O.W.L." said Hermione, this time looking at Ron. "And I just finished teaching him the entire the year curriculum. I must say, he learned it extremely fast. I don't think I could have learned six years of magic in one year, more like five or six months really." she added.

"Really? When do you get the results?" asked Harry.

"McGonagall said that they should be here today." said finishing his homework and putting it in his bag. "I'm starving, let's go and have breakfast."

"Anything to get away from this work!" said Ron shoving everything in his bag. Harry and Hermione did the same and they walked down to the Great Hall.

Minutes lat they were eating eggs and bacon.

"Danny, the post owls are here. And here comes yours!" said Hermione pointing to Danny's owl that was completely black except for her white wings, because of this her name was Phantom.

Phantom landed in front of Danny and held out her leg. "Thanks Phantom." he said after he grabbed the two letters she had and she flew off.

"Looks like one is my grades and the other is from my parents." said Danny looking at them.

"Open you grades first!" said Hermione practically falling out of her seat.

Danny set the letter from his parents on the table and ripped the other open.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

PASS GRADES FAIL GRADES Outstanding (O) Poor (P)  
Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)  
Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

Daniel Jack Fenton

Astronomy O Care of Magical Creatures E Charms E Defense Against the Dark Arts O Divination P Herbology E History of Magic A Potions O Transfiguration E

"Danny that's fantastic!" exclaimed Hermione who was reading it over his shoulder.

Harry grabbed the letter and read it. "Wow, you got an 'Outstanding' in Astronomy."

"Yeah, well I want to be an Astronaut." said Danny rubbing the back of his neck.

"A what?" said Ron handing the letter back to Danny.

"I'll explain it later." said Hermione. "Now open the letter form your parents."

Danny ripped the other letter open and read over it quickly. "It say that I can invite any of you guys over for Christmas."

"Really?" We get to go to America. That's wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah, they say it will be a wonderful learning experience. Of course by that they mean that they want more people to talk to about ghosts to." said Danny folding up the letter.

"It should still be fun." said Harry. "Can I bring Ginny?"

"Sure why not." said Danny turning back to his food.

"Hey Danny is it okay if my two brothers, Fred and George, come. They own their own joke shop." asked Ron.

"Sure, but I'm not sure there will be enough room." answered Danny.

"We can perform a room enlarging spell and create a few more beds then." said Hermione.

"Sounds great. I'm going to go tell Ginny." said Harry standing.

"I'll send a letter to Fred and George." said Ron following.

"And I'll tell my parents how may people are coming and send them my grades." said Danny getting up also.

With everyone gone Hermione was alone. "Well, I guess I'm going to class." and she walked away.

A week after Gryffindor's victory over Ravenclaw it was time to leave Hogwarts for Christmas.

"So, how are we getting to your house?" asked Ron.

"We're taking an airplane." answered Danny. "We'll leave as soon as your brothers get here."

"Did I hear that correctly George?" said Fred's voice behind them.

"Why I think so Fred. We are going to be riding in a Muggle airplane. Dad will be so happy."

Danny and the rest of the group turned around to see two read headed twins in black suits.

"You must be Danny. I'm Fred-"

"-And I'm George."

"Um, nice to meet you." said Danny nervously.

Fred and George walked over to Harry and Ginny who were holding hands. "Now I understand you two are now a couple." said Fred turning serious.

"And you didn't even bother to tell us that you went out before." finished George.

"I hope that we are all clear on the sleeping arrangements when at the Fenton's'." said Fred.

"Because Voldemort may have failed in killing you, but Fred and I won't." said George with a smile.

"And you wonder why I didn't tell you? I knew this would happen. Honestly, you two are worst that Ron." said Ginny, both her and Harry blushing.

"Come on we have to get to the airport." said Danny picking up his luggage. Everyone followed.

About two hours later the group of wizard teens were on a flight to Amity Park.

"I don't understand how a thing this heavy stays up without magic." Ron whispered to Hermione. She sighed and started to explain.

Fred and George were busy showing the woman sitting next to them an assortment of magic tricks. Harry was playing with Ginny's fingers as she read her book,  
and Danny was listening to his ipod. (The order goes Danny at window, Ginny in the middle and Harry in isle. Next row Hermione window, Ron middle then an empty seat. Next row Fred window, the woman in the middle then George.)

After Hermione was done explaining, Ron still not getting it, she fell asleep with her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron fell asleep shortly after.  
Harry and Ginny did the same, and Danny put a pillow behind his head and leaned the seat back. Then Fred and George stopped the magic tricks and fell asleep also.

Many hours later they were driving to the Fenton home in a taxi van. Then ride was filled with lots of conversation seeing as the van was full of teenagers. The diver getting very ticked.

He dropped them off and sped away already being paid by Maddie and Jack.

"That was very rude." said Ginny.

"I think we should hex him." said George.

"NO!" exclaimed Hermione and she went on with a list of reasons why you shouldn't use magic on muggles. Not that anyone was listening.

Danny walked up the steps to his front door, everyone trailing behind him, and opened the door. When he was a couple feet in he set down his things and not a moment later was tackled to the ground by Sam.

They did what any couple apart for months would do, kiss. A long time I might add. They stopped as soon as a voice close by said, "Why don't you two lovebirds get a room!" Three guesses who said it.

Sam jumped off Danny and helped him up, both blushing.

Danny walked over to his mom and dad and hugged them both. "We've missed you sweetie." said Maddie.

"So have I, but I need to breathe." said Danny and his mom released the tight grip on her son.

"Oh, and you can breathe when your making-out with Sam." said Tucker a few feet away with his arm around Jazz.

"I would stop talking when I'm in a good mood if I were you. You still don't know if I still want to kill you, or did you not get the howler I sent you?" said Danny with a sly smile walking over to his sister and best friend.

Tucker turned pale while everyone else laughed. "Was that what it was called?" he asked. "Who have you that idea anyway?"

"I did." answered Ron. "My mum sent me one in our second year. Two words: Not Pretty." Many laughs followed.

"Danny I'm so proud of how your doing at school. The grades you sent us were great." said Jazz hugging Danny.

"Yeah, Hermione taught me everything she knew." Danny said pointing to Hermione, she blushed.

"It was nothing. You did all the work." she said modest.

"So Danny, introduce us to you friends, then I can tell them all about ghosts." said Jack.

"All the read heads are Wesley's. Ron and Ginny go to Hogwarts. Fred and George have their own joke shop." he said walking up to each person as he said their name. "This is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." then he added turning to Tucker. "Ron and I are in the same boat. His best friend, Harry, is dating his sister, Ginny. Of course his isn't going to kill Harry."

"Yet." muttered Fred, George and Ron. All of them earning a slap from Ginny.

"Come on let's all put our stuff away. Hermione can perform the enlarging spell on both room." said Danny grabbing his things and walking up the stairs.

After both guest rooms were enlarged, one for the girls and one for the boys, and extra beds were conjured everyone was sitting into the living room again.

"Why don't you kids go and have some fun. When you come back we'll have some dinner." said Maddie.

With many goodbyes they were out the door.

"Come one let's go to the mall!" said Danny, and they were off.

Ten minutes later they entered the mall. A chorus of "Wow" was heard from al the wizards, skip Danny.

"I know, cool isn't it?" said Danny. "Come on, lets go to the electronic store. I'm going to love seeing your reactions to that." However, on the way there they ran into some old faces.

"Look who it is. Fenton and the geek squad." said Dash, then noticing some new faces he added. "Looks like you have added a few members."

"I'm guessing this is the bloke that reminded you of Malfoy." Harry said to Danny.

"Yeah, but Malfoy is smarter." said Danny.

"What did you say Fenton?" said Dash.

"Yeah, as slow as a Quaffle with no Chaser hitting it." said Ginny.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's a Quaffle?" asked Dash confused. Big surprise.

"Must be some British game, but I think they are making fun of you." said Star.

"Your in for it Fenton!" exclaimed Dash grabbing Danny by the shirt.

"I don't think you should messing with us Dash. You have no idea how bad we could beat you." said Sam.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh!" and Dash raised his fist to hit Danny.

"What are you doing!" shouted Valerie. "Put him down." she demanded.

Dash looked like he was going to disobey, but then he said. "Fine, your lucky that you work with mall security." then he dropped Danny and walked away.

"Thanks Valerie." said Danny.

"It's no problem, you would have done the same for me." said Valerie.

"So I guess that mean you trust me again." said Danny hopeful.

"It was strange when I didn't see you at school this year, but Sam and Tucker told me that you were going to some special school and that you would tell me if you wanted to." answered Valerie. "So who are you new friends?" she asked pointing to the new faces.

"Some friends from school. Why don't you come to my house for dinner and I'll tell you all about it." asked Danny.

Valerie smiled. "Sure, see you later."

And with that she walked away and the group went back to shopping.

Wow, that was long! I was writing that on the beach and in my hotel room. Ether I'm really dedicated to my stories or I have no life. Oh well! Review Please!

TTFN! 


	12. Dinner

**Hi! I know I just posted the last chapter, but I'm board so I'm posting it now. It's a lot shorted than my last, but it's a chapter , live with it!**

**You know as much as I hate Mondays, I hate the Monday after spring break even more! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Good news: I get my braces off tomorrow. Bad News: I have to wake up a 6:00. . . . AM!**

_Someday we'll look back on all this, laugh nervously and change the subject._

**PhantomPotterPhantomPotterPhantomPotterPhantomPotterPhantomPotter**

**T**he door bell rang and Danny ran to the door, he pulled it open to see Valerie in her normal attire. "Hi Val." said Danny. "Come in."

Valerie and him walked into the dinning room where everyone was already sitting down talking. The room had been decorated by Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Tucker and Sam. There was a huge sign that said "Welcome Back!" and most everything was red and gold in honor of Gryffindor.

"Wow. You all went to a lot of trouble. Why is it all red and gold?" asked Valerie sitting down in between Fred and Jazz.

"Um, don't worry. You'll find out soon." said Danny with a sly smile.

Danny introduced Valerie to everyone and they all started to eat.

"Oh my, Mrs. Fenton this is a wonderful dinner. It's so good." said Hermione swallowing some chicken.

"Why thank Hermione, how is the food at Hogwarts?" asked Maddie.

"It is fair, but on special events like Halloween or the opening feast they go all out." answered Hermione.

"Yeah, the desserts are to die for. The ice cream is stacked up to 15 scoops." said Ron still chewing.

"Yes, that's one thing George and I miss about Hogwarts and the house." said Fred.

"We have to cook our own food. Sometimes it ends badly." finished George.

"Um, is Hogwarts the school you go to?" Valerie asked Danny, he nodded. "That's a strange name, although the ice cream thing sound fine to me." everyone laughed.

"Yeah, you see Valerie it is a pretty strange school." said Danny.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, then turning to Maddie. "Do you have any rice?"

"Yes, it's over on the counter. Let me go get it." Maddie started to get up, but Danny stopped her.

"Wait this will be a great way to show Valerie what our school does besides, I have shown you guys anything yet." said Danny, then he pulled his wand out of his pocket. _"Wingardium Leviosa!_" he said pointing his wand at the bowl, it rose and started to float toward Danny. Danny set it down in front of Valerie.

Valerie just started at the bowl for a minute, then she jerked her head up at Danny. "How- but- you-them-. Thanks." she said putting some rice on her plate. Danny laughed.

"You see Val, my school is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said Danny.

"You're a Wizard?" she exclaimed, then turning to all the others from Hogwarts. "All of you?" They all nodded they heads.

"Yeah, I don't have any Witches of Wizards in my family, but the current headmistress and they old headmaster thought about accepting me because of my ghost powers. They thought that I might have magical abilities, I do." Danny said laughing. "And everything is red and gold because they are the colors of Gryffindor out house. You see when you first get to Hogwarts you get sorted into one of the four houses. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"How do you get sorted?" asked Valerie.

Danny hesitated. "Um, by a magical talking hat."

"What?"

"They place it on your head and it tells you what house you should be in." said Harry.

"Oh, so what other things are there at Hogwarts? Is it like a regular school, does it have sports?" asked Valerie taking another bite of her food.

"Yes, there is Quidditch. Everyone but Hermione was ether on the team of is one the team. I'm Keeper." said Ron.

"I'm the Captain and the Seeker." said Harry.

"Danny and I are Chasers." said Ginny. "Although I have played as the Seeker a couple times."

"George and I were Beaters." said Fred.

"You should have seen Danny's first game. I was against Slytherin and most everyone hates Slytherin. Danny and Ginny were scoring right and left, then about half way in this girl on the Slytherin team lost control of her broom-" started Ron.

"It's played on brooms?" asked Valerie interrupting.

"Yes, anyway she lost control of her broom and fell off. Everyone was too far away from her, but Danny flew toward her anyway. I swear, I've never seen anyone go so fast on a broom! I'm sure everyone got whiplash when he pasted them." continued Ron, Danny blushed. "And he grabbed her ten feet above the ground, he was a hero. The bloke could get any girl in the school, especially after everyone found out that he was one of the only two halfas in the world." said Ron, Danny blushing even more.

Sam was giving Ron an evil glare and if looks could kill Ron would have been hit repeatedly by the Fenton anti-creep stick. . . . . . and about every other ghost weapon the Fenton's owned. Hermione noticed this and said to Sam. "But he didn't care. He got a lot of invites to the Halloween dance, but turned them all down. He wanted you to be their and you where." Hermione paused, then added. "I think he should watch out for love potions thought, all the girls wanted to give Harry one last year."

"Yeah, and I was the one how ate it by mistake! And on my birthday! Then I got poisoned a second after I was cured of the love potion!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, but that's another story for another day." said George.

"Wait, everyone at your school knows about you ghost powers? How?" asked Valerie.

"Yeah, they found out on my second day. Rita Skeeter wrote an article about the opening feast." said Danny.

"What happened at the opening feast?" asked Maddie. (Danny hadn't told them about it yet, only that everyone knew he was half ghost.)

Harry answered this one. "A ghost came and asked for both of us, he told us that we could ether join of enemies or be killed with everyone else."

"We said no." finished Danny.

"Who are you enemies?" asked Valerie.

"Harry you go first." said Danny. "Mine is going to come as more of a shook to them."

Harry told them about Voldemort and how he killed his parents when he was one. "Then he tried to kill me with the killing curse, a curse no one has ever live through, but I did because of my mum. Her love protected me." said Harry. He then told them how he returned in their fourth year and how he wants to finish what he started. "Ok Danny, your turn." he said when he finished by showing everyone the scar that he had gotten that night when he was a baby.

Danny took a deep breath. "Mine is the other halfa, there are only two in the world. One good and one evil. I'm the good and he is the bad." started Danny, then he turned to his parents. "And you were part of both of them. You built the big ghost portal for my accident and the proto-portal for the accident about 23 years ago with Vlad Masters. He's the other halfa. He blames you dad for the accident and he never got a chance a mom. He wants to kill you dad and marry mom. It's all very gross, I am not even going to explain the incident when I went back in time to stop the accident and everything was reversed, too weird." said Danny cringing.

"Vladdy? He's evil." said Jack.

"But Mr. Masters is the one that gave me the ghost weapons to hunt you." said Valerie.

"I think the key words in that sentence is 'to hunt me'." said Danny.

"And the weird thing is that night after the feast Harry and I had the same dream. Skulker was reporting to Vlad and Voldemort, then they started to talk to each other and they laughed at something." said Danny.

"Yeah, but we couldn't hear what they were saying." said Harry. The table was silent for a couple minutes then Danny broke the silence.

"Come on! We're supposed to be having fun. We will worry about that later, right now lets eat." and they all began to eat and talk, about lighter subjects than death and arch-enemies. Then again that's just about anything.

**PhantomPotterPhantomPotter**

**I hope you like it! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! TTFN!**


	13. Presents and more surprises

**Um, Hi. (Readers ready rotten fruit to throw at writer) NO! I have some very good reasons why I haven't update in like three weeks! (Readers lower arms, but don't put down fruit. They also mumble something like this: "It better be because you died and now your ghost is typing.") The first week I was having writers block, so I couldn't write at all. The second I had AIMS and to top it off I showed my mom my report card on Monday. No I didn't get all F's! I got one C all other grades A's, but NO! I'm an A student and getting a C in not good enough! So my mom took away my computer for two weeks and I'm really still not supposed to be on but I'm off of school today and my mom is at work so shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I really can only get on the computer once a day to check my e-mail. I'm serious, I could die without FanFiction.**

**(Readers drop the fruit and except excuses. . . . I hope.)**

**PhantomPotterPhantomPotter**

**"W**ake up!" screamed Ron. Harry, Danny, Fred and George shot up alert.

"What, where's the ghost!" asked Danny jumping out of bed in fighting stance.

Ron laughed. "There's no ghost, it's Christmas!" and he ran out of the room and down the hall to Hermione and Ginny's room. The four boys ran down the stairs and were shortly joined by the girls and Ron. Maddie and Jack were already down in the living room sitting on the couch.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they both screamed. Everyone replied the same greeting then started opening their presents. The Wesleys had sent all their presents over the previous night.

A couple hours everyone was playing around with their presents when the doorbell rang. Danny answered, it was Tucker and Sam. Jazz walked up to greet Tucker, when she was standing in front of Tucker and Danny was in front of Sam both Sam and Tucker pulled out some mistletoe and held it over their heads. Jazz and Danny laughed and kissed their partners reluctantly, yeah right.

Everyone jumped when two voices came from the fireplace. "Merry Christmas!" It was Mr. and Mrs. Wesley.

They all crowded around the fireplace and saw both faces in the flames. Everyone greeted them and surprisingly Maddie, Jack, Sam, Tucker and Jazz weren't THAT freaked out by two heads in the fireplace. I guess it comes from the ghost thing. The group talked for awhile then the Wesleys left, because they were getting unconformable sitting on their knees like that.

The next couple days were used for relaxing, then one morning everyone said their goodbyes to the group returning to Hogwarts. They once again took a plane and once again Ron wasn't sure about how it stayed up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It's sort of nice to be back." said Danny walking in the hallway on the first day of classes.

"I guess, but we've only had two classes and already we have homework." said Ron with a sour face.

"Yeah, but good news is that we can start Quidditch again. We are so going to win the Cup this year." said Harry trying to shed some light.

"Heck yeah! Hey is there a professional Quidditch team, I might want to join." said Danny putting his things on the desk for DADA.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they would jump at the chance to put both Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, and Danny Fenton, the halfa, on any team." said Hermione with a smile. "Oh, and I'm sure being good at the sport, which you are, will help too."

They all laughed, Danny stopped when his ghost sense went off meaning Clockwork was here and the class was about to begin.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

January melted into February, which meant a trip to Hogsmeade. Danny had loved the last trip, all the stores and pubs.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Danny were walking on the now melting snow when Danny stopped short. He blinked, no it couldn't be possible but it was. "Paullina?" he said defiantly confused.

Paullina turned around equally dumbfounded and she walked over to the group. Everyone else remembered her from the group at the mall. "What are you doing here loser?" she asked stopping in front of Danny.

"I was going to as you the same thing." countered Danny.

Paullina smiled. "I'm here with my grandmother, she's a veela." said Paullina showing off.

"A what?" asked Danny.

"There are beautiful women that put men under spells." answered Hermione.

"Oh, so that's why all those boys at school are in love with you." said Danny with a smile.

"Yes, only problem is that it no longer works on you. Which is strange because even boys who have girlfriends still are hopelessly in love with me." said Paullina. "And you still haven't answered my question, why are you here?"

"I go to Hogwarts." said Danny.

"That's not possible, you would have started here when you were 11 not 17." said Paullina confused.

"Well-" Danny started, but was interrupted by a beautiful woman who look almost nothing like a grandmother.

"Hello, I see you have met some kids from Hogwarts. Wonderful school, ashamed what happened to Dumbledore." said Paullina's grandmother, then she looked at the group and noticed Harry's scar. "My stars, you're Harry Potter! It's a pleasure to met you." she said shaking his hand, once she stopped she said. "Please, introduce us to your friends."

"This is Ron and Ginny Wesley, this is Hermione Granger," said Harry motioning to each person. "And this is Danny Fenton."

"Danny Fenton, that sounds very familiar." said the grandmother, then it hit her and she gasped. "My! I get to met Harry Potter and Danny Fenton in one day! It is a great!" she said shaking his hand.

"Grandma, what do you mean?" asked Paullina.

"Why you know about Harry Potter, I've been telling you about him for years. And Danny Fenton is the second Halfa in the world and the first to be excepted into Hogwarts." explained her grandmother.

"A Halfa?" she asked. "What's that?"

"It's a half ghost half human hybrid." she answered, Danny smacked his forehead.

_'Great, Paullina is still in love with my other half. She is going to be all over me.'_ thought Danny.

"So. . ." said Paullina.

"His ghost half is Danny Phantom." she answered, Paullina gasped.

"You're Phantom!" she exclaimed.

"Um, yes." answered Danny weakly.

"Come Paullina, we must be off." said her grandmother walking away.

"You can't tell anyone." said Danny to Paullina.

"And why not?" she said.

"Because, you would have to explain why you were in the magical world." said Danny smiling.

Paullina thought for a moment. "Fine, but you are going to be mine not that Goth geek's"

"I'd like to see you try." said Danny crossing his arms. Paullina walked away in a huff.

Danny sighed. "That was enough excitement for awhile. Let's go get a butterbeer." they all agreed and walked to the pub.

**I hope you like it, I swear something good is going to happen in the next chapter! The plot is finally going to happen! By the way, I have a new story called "And my father is. . ." please read it if you want.**

**TTFN!**


	14. Kidnapping

**Hi, I'm still grounded from the computer but what my mom doesn't know won't hurt her. ;) I hope you like it. This is when the plot starts. I just couldn't stop writing this chapter once I got started. So I should stop my blathering and get on with the story. Right? Right. Right? Right. "ROSE! SHUT UP!" screams readers.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. Dang!**

The group was sitting in the Gryffindor common room on a warm March Sunday. It was perfect, other than the fact they were all doing homework.

"All in favor of going and playing a game of Quidditch?" said Danny closing his book.

"Danny no. We have to finish this work, most of it is due tomorrow." said Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, we can finish it tonight." said Ron putting on a pleading face.

"Fine, but when all of you are up tonight a midnight tonight don't blame me." said Hermione closing her book.

Everyone did the same and practically ran down to the Quidditch field. The first team was Harry, Ron and one of Ginny's friends who surprisingly wasn't too bad. Then the other was Ginny, Hermione and Danny. They finished right before dinner and the final score was Harry's team 200, Ginny's team 210. Ginny had caught the Snitch.

"Ha! I knew we would win." said Ginny sitting down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah yeah, you rock." said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Don't forget Danny and Hermione." said Ginny.

"You guys do too." said Harry.

"No I don't, I only save two goals. If it weren't for Danny making so many goals and Ginny catching the Snitch we would have lost." said Hermione.

"It's okay, Quidditch just isn't your sport." said Ron. "But it was okay, I think our teams were evenly matched."

After dinner in the common room the group of teens were talking when Hermione finally remembered something. "Oh my god! Our homework, we still have to finish it!" she exclaimed.

Everyone jumped up and got their work. They worked well into the night. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Danny got done sometime around midnight. Ginny still had a report to finish.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay and help?" asked Harry.

"I'm sure, you all go up to bed." reassured Ginny.

"Okay. See you in the morning." said Harry kissing her on the cheek. Everyone said their goodbyes and went up to bed, but that night both Harry and Danny had a dream there would never forget.

Harry found himself standing in the Gryffindor common room looking at Ginny still doing her homework. He thought he had just gone to bed. "Ginny are you still not done?" he said taking a step closer. She didn't seem to hear him, he was about to say something else when he saw movement a few feet behind Ginny's chair.

He gasped when he saw the figure step into the light of Ginny's candlelight. It was Voldemort. His black robe seemed to flow without any wind and his cat like eyes glowed in the light. His twisted face was bent into a even smile.

He stepped closer and closer to Ginny who was still deep into her homework. Harry found himself screaming at Ginny to run while he searched his pockets for his wand. He couldn't find it. He looked back up to the scene before him, Voldemort was only one step away from Ginny and still she had not noticed. Suddenly Voldemort grabbed her from behind, she tried to scream but he had covered her mouth with his cold hand. She tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong, then they both vanished. Voldemort must have Apparated them somewhere.

Harry was now screaming Ginny's name over and over again. Then he found himself in bed, he was drenched in sweat and his leg were tangled in his sheets. He still heard someone screaming, at first he thought it was himself then he realized the person was screaming the name Sam. He looked over to Danny who was in a similar situation as himself but had yet to wake up.

"What's going on?" said Ron sleepily.

Harry looked at him and choked out. "Your sister! Voldemort." That was when Danny sat up screaming.

Danny looked around the room. It looked so familiar, then it hit him. He was in Sam' room, but how was that possible? He spotted Sam sitting on her bed writing in a notebook listening to music.

"Sam?" he said his voice shaking a little. She was ether ignoring his or she didn't hear him. "Sam?" he said louder. Still no answer. He was about to walk up to her when something appeared just a few feet behind her. He gasped, it was Vlad.

He had a smile planted on his face as he took a step closer to Sam. Danny realized what was going on and started yelling for Sam to run. He tried to go ghost but he couldn't, then he searched his pockets for his wand still nothing. He looked back up, Vlad was only a step or two behind Sam and with Sam's music blasting she couldn't hear him at all.

Suddenly Vlad grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but he had his gloved hand over her mouth. She also tried to kick him with her combat boot but he was too strong for her. Just as he had appeared he vanished in a pink smoke. Danny screamed her name over and over. Then suddenly he was in his bed back a Hogwarts. He was out of breath and was covered in sweat. He looked up at Ron who was standing beside Harry's bed, Harry looked just as he did. He looked pale and glistened in the moonlight coming from the window.

"Vlad has Sam!" he shouted his voice horse.

Both Danny and Harry jumped out of their bed, which was hard seeing as both of their leg were tied up in their sheets, both of them ended up on the floor. They untangled themselves and ran down the stairs, Ron followed. "What's happening?" he asked when the stopped in the common room.

Harry started. "I had a dream that Voldemort kidnapped Ginny." she said walking to the table Ginny had been working at, sure enough her quill was on the floor and all her ink was spilled on the piece of paper she was writing on. "And it looks like it really happened."

"And I dreamed that Vlad kidnapped Sam, and I'm sure if Harry's dream was right then I think mine was too." said Danny. "We should get McGonagall."

"What are you three doing down here?" asked Hermione walking down the girls' stairs.

"Come with us, we'll explain." said Harry halfway out the common room already.

On the way to McGonagall's office Harry and Danny explained both their dreams to Hermione. Once they arrived to her office, which used to be Dumbledore's, they were all out of breath. Hermione tried a transfiguration spell and after two or three the stairs sprang to life, the group jumped on. They pounded on the large door, McGonagall opened it, her hair which was usually in a neat bun was down and she was putting on a robe. "What is the meaning of this?" she exclaimed when she saw them.

"Something's happen with Voldemort!" Harry said.

"And Vlad." said Danny.

McGonagall's eyes widened. "Come in." It took them only five or ten minutes to explain everything. She was silent for a moment after they finished. "I'm sorry but we don't know where they are, we can't do anything."

"What are you saying!" yelled Harry jumping up.

"We have to do something! I don't want to lose Sam!" yelled Danny doing the same.

"Or Ginny." said Harry firmly. Suddenly Harry felt his scar burn like it never had before. He dropped to the ground, pushing his hand against his forehead and screaming. Visions flashed before him, he saw green lots of it. Then he saw both Vlad and Voldemort standing in front of a big cage that contained Sam and Ginny. He saw it was all stone, maybe a castle. He felt himself pulling away from the room, but not before he saw a knight enter the room. He had black armor with purple flames everywhere, he held huge sword and rode in on the flaming horse.

Then he was back in McGonagall's office laying on the floor surrounded by everyone. He got up shaking and sat down. "I saw where they are."

"Let's put it in a Persiev so everyone can see it." suggested McGonagall. Harry nodded. She pulled her wand from her robe and pointed to Harry's head. "Now, think about the memory." Harry obeyed. A moment later she pulled a glowing silver strand out on Harry's head and placed it in the Persiev.

Everyone watched Harry's memory unfold. "I know where that is! It's Fright Knight's castle, it's in the ghost zone. We have to go to my house and we can use the portal there."

"Okay, get dressed. Danny, do you have a fireplace at your house?" asked McGonagall, he nodded. "Here take this, it's Floor Powder. Your friends will tell you how to use it. I'll get the other order members and meet you at your house as soon as we can. Don't go in the ghost zone until we get there." They all nodded and ran out of the room and to the common room.

They all ran to their dorm rooms and dressed in silence. When the ran down the stairs Hermione was already waiting in front of the fireplace. "So, how do we use this Floo Powder?" asked Danny.

"You step into the fireplace, grab some powder throw it down and say the place you want to go to." explained Ron.

"What should we say for your house?" asked Hermione.

"FentonWorks." answered Danny. "One of you go first."

"I'll go." said Harry wanting to get there as soon as possible. He grabbed a handful of powder and said clearly "FentonWorks!" and threw the powder down and vanished in green flame. Then one by one each of them did the same.

**I hope you like it. And if you do then just don't sit there, REVEIW! Press the button in the corner! Ha!**

**TTFN!**


	15. Home again

**Hiya! I know I've updated this story 3 days in a row, but I just couldn't resist! Hope you like this chapter!**

**I NO OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR HARRY POTTER! WHY MUST YOU RUB IT IN!**

Harry tripped over his feet trying to step out of the Fenton's fireplace. "Ow." he mumbled getting to his feet and dusting off.

"Harry?" asked a confused voice sitting on the couch.

Harry turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Fenton sitting and watching T.V. "Um, hi. As soon as the rest get here I'll explain everything." he said pointing to the fire place moments before Ron appeared. After Ron Danny came in then Hermione. Each of them brush themselves off and sat down on the couch across from Danny's parents.

Danny first explained his dream then Harry explained his. "My, that's awful. Do you have a hint as to where they are being kept?" asked Maddie.

Harry was about to tell them about his vision, but the doorbell rang. "Oh no! You all have to hide, you're suppose to be in England!" exclaimed Jack.

The teens ran into the kitchen and held their breath. Maddie opened the door with Jack just behind her. "Hello officers." greeted Maddie.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. We are here on behalf of the Mansions. Their daughter has gone missing, by chance have you seen her? Mrs. Mansion told us your son is her boyfriend." said the with the name tag of Edgar.

"No, we haven't seen her. We saw her the other day, but she doesn't come as often as she used to because our son is in a boarding school in England." replied Maddie putting on a distressed look.

"Is that so, well please keep a look out for her. If you do see her call the Mansions and they will contact us." said the second cop who went by the name of Allen.

"We will! We hope you find her!" said Jack.

"Good day." said Allen walking back to the car.

"Bye!" said Jack and Maddie closing the door. "Danny! Your friends and you can come out now." exclaimed Maddie. The kids walked out of the kitchen. "No do you have any idea where Sam and Ginny are?"

Harry was, once again, opened his mouth to tell the Fentons about his vision when Tucker stormed into the room. "Sam is missing!" he exclaimed Tucker. "What are you doing here?" he asked when he saw Danny and the group.

"Sit down and we'll explain." said Danny flatly. Tuck did so and they explain everything. "And now Harry was about to tell us where Sam and Ginny are."

"I have vision that they are in the Ghost Zone." said Harry.

"Yeah there at Fright Knight's castle." said Danny.

"When are we going to go save them?" asked Tucker.

"As soon as some of the Order members get here. McGonagall said she would get here as soon as possible." answered Hermione.

"Okay, but till then I'll make you all some lunch." said Maddie walking to the kitchen.

"Um mom. It's like five in the morning at Hogwarts, but we are hungry." said Danny following his mother.

"Yeah Mrs. Fenton, maybe some breakfast." said Ron trailing behind Danny. Everyone nodded in agreement as they sat down at the table. Maddie made them eggs, bacon and toast. They dug in quickly, they didn't want to be caught eating when the Order members arrived.

When they finished everyone walked into the living room, sat on the couch and glued their eyes to the fire place.

About 15 minutes later Mad-eye Moody appeared in the fireplace. "Hello Harry." he grunted.

"Hi." he replied. Next Tonks appeared with her pink hair dusty. Then McGonagall appeared fully dressed this time. Everyone introduced themselves to the Fentons, plus Tucker.

"Now where is this 'Ghost portal'?" asked Tonks.

"Down in the lab, follow us." said Maddie. Everyone followed Jack and her down the stairs, the stood in front of the portal.

"Professor McGonagall, does magic even work on ghosts?" asked Danny.

"Well Mr. Fenton, they do to some extent. But they don't do as much harm to them as it would to you or me. For example, the killing curse wouldn't do anything to them because they are already dead." she replied.

"In that case you all should take some ecto-guns along, just in case." said Jack pulling some out from a box, handed one to everyone and taught them all to shoot the guns.

"You should all get going, we'll stay here just in case the police come back to ask any questions." said Maddie.

"But I wanted to fight the ghost." pouted Jack, everyone rolled their eyes. Danny opened the portal.

"All of you should use the Specter Speeder 2.0. I'll fly ahead and show you where it is." said Danny transforming. "Tuck you should probably drive, none of them know how to drive. Besides Harry and Hermione they never even use technology."

"No tech! How do you live?" asked Tucker.

"Tuck, ask them later. Right now we have to save Sam and Ginny." said Danny pushing him in the Speeder, everyone climbed in after him.

"Okay, lets go." said Danny flying into the Ghost Zone, Tucker followed in the speeder.

**Sorry to cut it off here. I'm sorry to say, but this story is going to be rapped up in maybe 3 or 4 chapters. 5 tops. I don't know if I'm going to get rid of Voldemort completely or do a sequel. I'll think about it!**

**TTFN!**


	16. The rescue

**HI! I'm going to the NASCAR races this weekend! I don't have to go to school tomorrow! The bad thing is that the math quiz we are taking tomorrow I have to take Monday. Trigonometry, when am I going to use that? Whatever. GO DALE! DIE JEFF GORDON!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter!**

They had been flying for about 15 minutes when the Fright Knight's castle came into view. Danny stopped and flew into the Speeder, Tucker brought it to a halt.

"There it is, I thought that we should come up with a plan before we run in there." said Danny.

"Yeah, I think we should surround them." said Hermione.

"And one or two of us should go and unlock Ginny and Sam." said Harry. "Whoever has a free moment sneak over there."

"And on other thing, in the ghost zone we're the ghost. You can phase through the walls here, and ghosts can't touch you. But just to be safe dodge any blasts, I'm not sure it those will hit you." said Danny turning human long enough to grab his wand, then going ghost again. "Lets go."

Tucker started the speeder again and drove to the door of the castle and descended to the ground. Everyone filed out of the vehicle and walked into the castle. They climbed up the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible and they reached huge door.

"This has got to be it." said Ron walking up to it and placing his hand to it and surprised that his hand went through it despite the warning from Danny. He caught his balance in time.

"Stand back, I'm going to blow the door then we attack." said Moody pointing his wand to the door. Everyone backed away and covered their ears for the explosion.

Before Moody did so Danny whispered something to Tucker. "I want you to stay here. You have a ecto-gun just in case, but as soon as we free Sam and Ginny start running for the speeder and get it started." Tucker nodded and Moody blew the door open.

Sam woke up and opened her eyes weakly. She saw a figure with red hair sitting a few feet away from her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked again. She was right it was Ginny, Harry's girlfriend. "What?"

Ginny turned to Sam. "Glad you're awake." she said shifting her weight a little.

Sam looked around the room she a Ginny were in, then she realized that they were in a cage! She looked pass the bars and gasped, she saw Vlad, the Fright Knight and some man in a black robe that looked like smoke.

"Who's that?" Sam whispered to Ginny pointing to the man.

"That's Voldemort, and who are they?" she asked indicating the other two.

"Vlad and the Fright Knight, as ghost. What are we doing here?" Sam answered.

"Where is here?" said Ginny.

Sam looked out one of the broken windows. "I think we're in the ghost zone." answered Sam. "I think this is the Fright Knight's castle, but I've never seen it from the inside so I can't be sure."

"I they kidnapped us to get to Harry and Danny." Ginny said with bitterness in her voice, then she sighed. "This is exactly what Harry was afraid would happen."

"Danny too." agreed Sam. "Do you have your wand?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I already thought about that. I left it in the Gryffindor common room before they grabbed me."

They two of them sat in silence for a moment. "So, do you think they will come?" Sam asked.

"If I know Harry, which I do, then yes. And Danny is just like him so he will come too." said Ginny smiling, Sam returned it and they waited.

About a hour later, they couldn't be sure because they didn't have a watch, they two girls heard a loud explosion. In the dust they hear blasts and yells, they saw some body outlines as the dust started to clear. After a moment it was completely cleared and what they saw made their hearts jump. They was Danny and Harry fighting Vlad and Voldemort.

Danny ran through the smoke after the door was down, Harry and the others trailed behind him. Danny found who he was looking for: Vlad. He loved the surprised look on his face when he saw him. He smiled and punched him in the face, hard. He staggered a little but regained his footing and shot a ray at him. Danny dodged and pointed his wand at him. "_Stupefy!"_ he shouted, it hit Vlad full force. He fell to the floor with a small scream and didn't move.

Danny was about to move on to the cage at the end of the huge room where he saw Sam and Ginny when Voldemort noticed his fallen partner. He pointed his wand at Vlad and said, "_Ennervate!_" and Vlad slowly rose to his feet. Voldemort turned back to his duel with Harry.

Danny shot another blast at Vlad, but this time he missed. Vlad laughed, "Please Daniel, just because you are now a wizard doesn't mean you are now more skillful." Then he was hit in the back by McGonagall.

"Yes it does." she said.

"Thanks." said Danny as McGonagall stopped next to him.

"Your welcome." she replied.

Vlad slowly got to his feet. He smiled and split himself into 7 more Vlads. All of them shot beams at everyone forcing them all against the farthest wall. Danny knew what he had to do, it would drain him a lot but it would be worth it.

Danny turned back to everyone. "I want all of you to stay behind me and cover your ears. As soon as I'm done on of you run over and get the girls." The group exchanged looks but followed his orders when they saw the serious look on her face. Danny took a deep breath and unleashed his Ghostly Wail.

Harry ran into the room right after Danny everyone else behind him. With in seconds he found Voldemort and drew out his wand, Voldemort did the same. "Well isn't this a surprise. You found us all by yourself, or did your new halfa friend help?" he asked in a cold voice.

"In fact yes he did. I have friends to help me, unlike you." said Harry his wand still pointed at Voldemort.

"I have friends, a halfa friend just like you." said Voldemort. "Funny how alike we are." he said smiling.

"One, Vlad is not your friend, he and you want to rule the world. And two I am nothing like you." said Harry then he finally said a spell. "_Expelliarmus!_" But Voldemort said the same spell at the same time and they were both send back a few feet.

Voldemort and Harry heard a small scream a few feet away and turned to see who it was. Vlad was laying there, _Stupefied_, and Danny standing a few feet in front of his with is wand pointing where Vlad was standing.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Vlad and shouted "_Ennervate!_" and Vlad was revived. Voldemort turned back to his duel with Harry muttering another spell this time it was the killing curse. Harry dodged, barley. Voldemort laughed. "Harry you're at the end of your rope." Then he was hit in the back with a curse by Moody.

"Thanks." said Harry.

"Don't mention it." muttered Moody and he tried to run over to help Tonks, who was in a fight with the Fright Knight but both him and Harry were hit was a powerful blast and thrown against the wall.

Harry got to his feet slowly. Danny stood in front of all of them and said. "I want all of you to stay behind me and cover your ears. As soon as I'm done on of you run over and get the girls." He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew that he wanted to save Sam as much as he wanted to save Ginny so he covered his ears. He saw Danny take a deep breath a unleash some sort of sonic cry.

Danny's Ghostly Wail hit all three foes at full force. The Fright Knight was thrown against the wall first. Voldemort and Vlad tried to their ground but were also thrown into the wall, Vlad returned to his human form. Danny stopped his Wail and fell to the ground trying his best not to return back to his human form as well. "Wow!" shouted Ron. "What was that?"

"Go get the girls." Danny panted.

Harry ran to the cage and tried to open it. "It's locked."

Hermione ran up to the cage. "Oh please move over." she pulled out her wand and pointed it to the lock. "_Alohomora!_" and the cage unlocked and Hermione opened the door, Ginny and Sam climbed out. Ginny ran into Harry's arms and Sam ran over to Danny, helped him up and pulled him into a hug.

"This is all very nice but I think we should get going before the terrible two wake up." said Tucker walking into the room. Everyone looked over to where Vlad and Voldemort were, but they were gone.

"Oh no." sighed Harry and Danny.

"We will find them, but right now I want to leave. This place gives me the creeps." said Tonks. Everyone nodded their heads and walked out the door and to the speeder.

**Don't worry, it doesn't end here. I'm going to finish the school year then I'm doing a sequel! Not sure what it's going to be about. Whatever.**

**Ta!**


	17. LAST

**(Crying) I know I'm sad too. This is the last chapter. But not to worry! I am writing a sequel! I hope you all liked this story and I hope you all read the sequel. I'm not sure when it will be up, but I try to put it up soon.**

**I NO OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR HARRY POTTER, EVEN AFTER 17 CHAPTERS!**

Danny took a deep breath. '_Wow, this is it. I'm graduating. Never thought it would be from a school that teaches magic'._

After they had rescued Sam and Ginny they first dropped Sam off at the Fenton home with long goodbyes from Danny. He wanted to make sure she was okay, she had assured him that she would be fine. He left reluctantly to go back to school. He had stayed in touch with Sam everyday for the rest of the school year.

As far as the school year went, the 7th year students took their N.E.W.T exams and Danny felt he did very well. Now all the 7th years were waiting outside the Great Hall for their graduation ceremony. Danny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the bottom stairs talking quietly. The parents of the students were filling into the Great Hall and taking their seats, but some were staying behind for a moment to straighten a robe or wish their son or daughter good luck.

"DANNY!" exclaimed a booming voice from the top of the stairs.

Danny nearly fell from the stair he was sitting on. He turned to see his parents, sister, Sam and Tucker. "Hi Dad, it's good to see you too." said Danny being crushed by his father's hug. He released him to only be brought into another hug by his mother. Then Jazz and Sam.

"I can't believe my little brother is graduating." said Jazz rubbing his raven hair.

"You better get into the Great Hall, it's about to start." said Danny. "I'll show you around afterward." His family and friends nodded and followed the other parents in the massive room.

The nervous group of students waited for the doors to open witch was their que to walk in. After McGonagall said her opening speech the doors opened slowly, the 7th years walked in four rows and sat in the seats in front of the stage.

One by one each student was called and given their diploma, just like any high school. Danny was the first of the group to be called. "Daniel Fenton." said McGonagall. Danny stood and walked to the stage, it felt like it was just yesterday that he was walking up here to get sorted. He reached McGonagall. "Here you are Mr. Fenton." she said handing him the simple piece of paper. He smiled and walked to the back of the stage where all the other students were.

Next after a few names was Hermione. "Hermione Granger." Hermione gasped just as she did her first day of school and walked up to the stage just as Danny did. She was handed her diploma and stood next to Danny. Many names later Harry was called. "Harry Potter." He sighed and walked up the McGonagall, she handed him his paper and whispered something to him. "Very good Potter, your parents would have been proud and so would Dumbledore." she smiled and he smiled back. He knew that she was right.

The last person to be called was Ron. "Ron Wesley." Ron's ears turned red as he walked to the stage then to stand next Harry. McGonagall turned toward the family and friends of the graduating students. "These students have worked very hard to reach this day. They have faced many dangers, it comes from having Harry Potter and now Danny Fenton in your year I suppose." a couple people laughed. "Everyone, I give you the graduating class of 2010." Everyone jumped up and clapped.

Afterward there was the end of the year feast. The parents of the 7th years had their own table near the Ravenclaw table. McGonagall walked up to the podium and silenced everyone. "I wanted to take this time to award the Quidditch house cup. I would like the Gryffindor team to come up here now." A round of applause rose as the team walked to the stage. "For the sixth year the Gryffindor team has won the house cup. And if not for the Triwizard Tournament I have almost no dough that they would have won also."

Everyone clapped as she gave the cup to Harry, he passed it to the rest of the team. "I guess that there is only one person on the team that is coming back next year. So I guess you pick Ginny Wesley for captain." she said to Harry.

"Yep, and I'm sure that she will make a great captain." said Harry turning to Ginny who was now holding the cup. "Just not better than me, okay?"

The great hall burst out laughing. "I can't promise anything. I just don't know if I'll find a Chaser as good as Danny." she said giving the cup to Danny.

He blushed. "You're as good as me, better even." he said.

"So, I'm going to be the Seeker. That's what I really want to be." said Ginny brushing some hair out of her face.

The team sat back at the table and resumed eating.

Later that night everyone was saying their goodbyes. It was harder for the 7th years this being their last year.

"You have to visit this summer." said Danny to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "You've shown me your world and I'll show you mine."

"It's a deal." said Ron.

"That's one thing I've been wondering." said Hermione. "If you didn't complete your last year of high school then can you go to college or are you going to do something in the magical world?"

"I don't know. At least in the wizarding world people know I'm half ghost and I don't have to hid my identity." started Danny. "McGonagall did tell me that a job as an Auror would be good for me. I could use both my ghost powers and magic to catch bad wizards. I wouldn't have to stop catching ghost in my home town ether because she told me that there are wizards everywhere, including my home state. And my parents could always handle it if I went anywhere else."

"Sounds like a good idea. We can go through the training together." said Harry.

"Danny! It's time to go." said Jazz a couple feet away from the carriage they were ridding to the nearest town, then they were taking a car to the airport.

"See you all soon." he said giving a hug to everyone, then he climbed into the carriage.

This maybe the end to the school year and a great adventure, but there would be many more to come now that Danny knew Harry and vise versa.

**THIS IS THE END! Remember, the sequel should be out soon!**

**TTFN!**


End file.
